· Scare ·
by V a i n i e l l a
Summary: Han estudiado juntos por tantos años, compartiendo el mismo pasillo y clases, pero jamás se animaron a conocerse. No es como si realmente importara, ¿Cierto? El rebelde nunca podría fijarse en una estúpida porrista, y mucho menos el nerd podría ser amigo del más popular. Eso hasta que un trágico acontecimiento azota el Instituto Odaiba, y un tiroteo los lleve a temer por sus vidas.
1. I

**SCARE**

 _By: Vainiella_

* * *

 **Summary** : Han estudiado por tantos años juntos, compartiendo el mismo pasillo e incluso compartiendo las mismas clases, no obstante, jamás se animaron a conocerse. No es como si realmente importara, ¿Cierto? El más rebelde del instituto nunca podría interesarse en una estúpida porrista, ni mucho menos el nerd podría ser amigo del más popular. Eso hasta que un trágico acontecimiento azota al Instituto Odaiba, y un tiroteo obliga a los estudiantes a temer por sus vidas…

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Bien saben que escribo esto por puro ocio.

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

* * *

 _ **Instituto Odaiba, Pasillo Oeste.**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de abril del 2012.**_

 _ **Hora: 9:26 am.**_

Taichi Yagami caminó por los pasillos de su instituto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Los miércoles en particular eran el peor día de la semana para él; veía las materias más aburridas y como si aquello no fuera suficiente era el día más atravesado.

Sin embargo, hoy era distinto.

El entrenador Hikamiya le informó hace unos minutos que una universidad está interesada en él gracias a sus excelentes habilidades en el soccer, por lo que el día de mañana asistirán al partido para verlo en acción, ¡Para verlo exclusivamente a él! Su meta nunca fue entrar solamente al equipo de soccer de su secundaria, ni tampoco ser nombrado como el capitán del mismo, todo se trataba de poder estudiar con una añorada beca en una de las mejores universidades de Japón. Y…finalmente su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos, señores, recibiendo la noticia que tanto había esperado.

—Felicidades, bro —le felicitó entre risas su amigo, Yano Tsumaki, otro integrante del equipo.

Ciertamente aquellas felicitaciones pueden sonar sinceras, pero bien sabía Taichi en el fondo de su corazón que de Yano no se podía esperar nada sincero. No podría llamarlo realmente amigo, siendo la clase de persona que cuando intenta desearte suerte con la típica frase "Ojalá te rompas una pierna" es, en realidad, todo el sentido literal de la frase…y de esa manera sustituirlo finalmente como capitán, el sueño frustrado de Yano. Sin embarho, su envidia no había sido suficiente motivo como para alejarse de una vez por todas de una amistad así, después de todo se conocen desde niños, van a las mismas fiestas y tienen el mismo círculo social.

—Gracias, Yano.

—Yo no podría estar en tu lugar —agregó otro de sus compañeros, al que todos le dicen J—, demasiada presión, ¿Qué pasaría si llegas a desilusionar al decano cuando venga a verte mañana?

Aunque no intentara quitarle los logros a Taichi como Yano es muy característico de J envenenarle la cabeza con comentarios tóxicos.

Que par de amigos, ¿Verdad?

—Por eso no estás en mi lugar, Jonathan —le respondió Tai sabiendo que su amigo odiaba que le llamaran por su nombre. Estaba acostumbrado a las pendejadas del gordo J, pero de igual forma fue inevitable que los nervios empezaran a invadirle.

—¡Hey! Miren, ¡Es Einstein!

A pocos metros de distancia estaba aquel peculiar chico de cabellos rojizos y baja estatura que lo volvía un target perfecto. Se encontraba tranquilo mientras abría su Locker hasta que vio a los tres chicos aproximarse a él. Tai notó como apresuró sus movimientos en recoger sus pertenencias y cerrar con nerviosismo la puerta de metal. Era evidente que deseaba evitar a toda costa tener que lidiar con el trío popular del instituto. No obstante, ya era demasiado tarde, pues pronto J había dado dos brincos para alcanzarlo, casi haciendo temblar el suelo con su voluptuosa y fornida gordura, dándole un fuerte empujón en el hombro al pelirrojo, pegándolo contra los lockers y haciendo que se cayeran sus cuadernos al suelo.

Yano se sumó al juego aprisionándolo también mientras que Taichi observaba la escena manteniendo la distancia.

—Hola, cerebrito —intentó intimidarlo el más corpulento de los tres. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada intentando ignorarlo, como también el latente dolor en su espalda gracias al golpe—, ¿Cuál es el apuro?

—Ya, J. Déjalo en paz —intervino Taichi, más estaba seguro que nada lograría con eso.

Siempre es así. Sus amigos son unos abusivos de mierda, y él no hace mucho por impedirlo. Después de todo no era su problema.

—¿Qué no deberías estar jugando con tu estúpida computadora? —se burló Yano, tirándole al suelo un libro que tenía en las manos del chico—, ¿O quieres que la botemos de nuevo a la basura?

—O-Oigan, necesito llegar a clases…

—Nosotros diremos cuando irás a clase, idiota.

—Chicos, basta —Taichi tomó por el brazo a Yano, jalándolo levemente al ver como éste amenazaba con su puño al pelirrojo. Aquello no podía llegar tan lejos, y mucho menos en pleno pasillo en donde podrían castigarlos por molestar a los demás—. Tenemos que ir a matemáticas, imbéciles. No olviden lo que nos pasó la semana pasada.

J soltó al chico como si le costara.

—Nos vemos en el salón, Einstein.

Y tras ello los tres siguieron su camino entre risas. Fue Taichi quien le dedicó una última mirada al pelirrojo cerciorándose de que estaba bien, pero Koushirou estaba demasiado angustiado por el maltrato rutinario como para notar la disfrazada solidaridad del moreno.

Tras acomodar sus ropas y recoger sus cuadernos empezó a caminar por los pasillos, encontrándose a mitad de camino con quien sería su única amiga en todo el instituto.

—Hola, Sora.

Sora Takenouchi le sonrió con cariño, quien más que su compañera de clases era también su vecina. Sus cabellos rojizos hacían que parecieran parientes, solo que la nipona era de tez bronceada y no pálida como él. Aquello era gracias a los partidos de tenis, pues la chica era bastante atlética y una gran tenista en potencia.

—¿Te lastimó? —preguntó mientras observaba desde lejos a los tres chiflados alejarse de ellos.

—No más que de costumbre —Koushirou le restó importancia con un descuidado movimiento de hombros.

Sora lo invitó a caminar junto a ella, dirigiéndose juntos al salón.

—No entiendo por qué lo hacen —vaciló—. Y decir que de niña jugaba soccer con Yagami.

—Bueno, al menos él no me golpea.

—Pero no hace nada al respecto— bufó —. Es igual de idiota que ellos, o peor.

Koushirou, como siempre, no respondió. Solía ser así, la típica víctima del bullying que intentaba olvidar a sus agresores enfocándose en sus estudios. Sora lo ha defendido en reiteradas ocasiones, pero la última vez que lo hizo Koushirou le gritó que no se involucrara, y entonces se dio cuenta que aquella era una lucha que él tenía que librar solo.

Dentro del salón ambos jóvenes se aproximaron a sus respectivos puestos, siendo vigilados por el trío y por un grupo de chicas quienes eran tan peores como ellos. Fueron sus risas que desconcertaron un poco a la pelirroja, no paraban de verla y señalarla entre burlas. Intentó ignorarlas al sentarse en su puesto, cual correspondía justamente al que está frente al pizarrón y cerca de la entrada. Ya estaba acomodando su cuaderno en la mesa cuando sintió dos toques en su espalda. Al voltear, Haru, una pesada cuyo cabello falsamente rubio era su tarjeta de presentación, la miraba con gesto burlón y con una mueca en sus labios carnosos.

El resto de las chicas se reían entre susurros, como si quisieran disimularlo.

¿Por qué se estaban riendo tanto?

—Oye, creo que necesitas uno de estos —al igual que las otras, siempre buscaba la oportunidad de molestarla con comentarios fuera de lugar, y esta vez no era la excepción cuando le tendió una toalla sanitaria y la sacudió en su cara.

Esta vez todas explotaron de la risa. Sora las miró estupefacta, a ellas y a la toalla, y luego miró a Koushirou, quien miraba la escena sin entender.

Sin decir nada, la pelirroja se levantó y salió corriendo del salón con su bolso en mano. Por suerte el baño más cerca estaba a dos salones. Al ingresar corrió hacia el último cubículo para luego cerrarse con llave y despojarse de su ropa inferior, contemplando así una gran y grotesca mancha roja.

Maldición.

Quiso llorar de la vergüenza, de la frustración, sintiendo un inesperado dolor de vientre. Odió ser el foco de burlas de aquel grupo de chicas, y por un pequeño instante había deseado que algo malo les ocurriese. Algo terrible, como para compensar todo lo que le han hecho a ella y a los demás.

Ya estaba desenrollando un montón de papel higiénico cuando en eso escuchó unas detonaciones fuera del baño, bastante cerca, tanto que el sonido parecía rebotar dentro de su cubículo. Su cuerpo brincó ante dichas explosiones, asustándola, no obstante, eran más los gritos desgarradores de los estudiantes que hicieron que Sora Takeunochi dejara de respirar.

* * *

 _ **Instituto Odaiba, Biblioteca.**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de abril del 2012.**_

 _ **Hora: 9:31 am**_

El silencio era absoluto en la biblioteca del instituto, siendo quizás uno de los lugares más relajantes e ideal para aquellos estudiantes que disfrutaban de la lectura, o para los que requerían prepararse para un importante examen. Y, en ese momento, Takeru Takahishi era uno de los últimos.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas en silencio, leyendo atentamente un libro de química. El día de mañana tendría un examen sumamente importante, y cabe destacar que no había estudiado lo suficiente. No era muy bueno en química, por no decir que apestaba un poco, y por esa razón era justo y necesario prepararse bien, de lo contrario se las vería mal con su nota final de lapso. Sin embargo, no sabía si era buena o mala suerte -Esperaba más buena que mala-, ya que justo en ese instante vio de reojo como alguien se sentaba en frente de él con un gran libro. Al subir la mirada reconoció a nada más ni nada menos que Hikari Yagami.

La chica más bonita de su clase acababa de sentarse en frente de él.

La detalló por un instante, contemplando aquellos lisos cabellos cenizos que le llegaban hasta la mandíbula. Su expresión serena trajo paz a su corazón. Eran tan bonita, tan buena, y a la vez aquel gran amor platónico que nunca podrá olvidar. Era su crush, y desde hace un buen tiempo se había enamorado en secreto de ella, dignándose a contemplarla desde lejos solamente, pues era evidente que una chica como ella jamás se fijaría en un chico como él. Pero no importa, él había aceptado su destino desde hace mucho tiempo ya, conformándose con verla.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera disimular su asombro, la Yagami había subido la mirada, reconociéndolo. El rubio solo pudo sonreír con torpeza e intentar esconderse detrás de su libro, sintiendo los nervios volverlo loco.

¡Que tonto!

Eso le pasaba por verla demasiado…Siempre terminaba descubriéndolo. Parecía un jodido Stalker.

 _¿Qué hago?,_ pensó.

Pasaron dos minutos en completo silencio.

¿Debía decirle algo?

 _Hola, Kari. Me llamo Tk. Nunca hemos hablado, pero quiero que sepas que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, y que a veces me gusta vert…acosarte un poco._

—Idiota —se dijo a sí mismo, pero aquello atrajo la atención de la chica, quien lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

Tk elevó el libro para ocultarse tras de este, ¡Ahora seguro piensa que está loco!

 _Genial._

Intentó enfocarse en las fórmulas, en recordar cada letra de la tabla periódica, más su mente se hallaba a un metro de él. No podía concentrarse, y debía pasar ese examen sí o sí.

 _¿Y si le gustan los videojuegos como a mí?_

Tk, en serio, ¡Concéntrate!

De un arranque se levantó de la mesa, sorprendiendo a la hermosa joven. El rubio se mordió los labios viéndose expuesto de esa manera ante ella. Pero antes de decirle nada simplemente recogió su libro y se dispuso a irse con paso rápido. No obstante, el sonido seco de unos estallidos hizo que brincaran todos del susto. Se escucharon cerca, muy cerca, pero ninguno de los presentes le dio sentido, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Había sido dentro del instituto?

Pronto sus rostros se desencajaron al escuchar lo que parecían gritos, y Takeru miró automáticamente a otro estudiante de cabellos azules y lentes redondos, quien estaba en su campo visual, justo en el único acceso de la biblioteca. Como él, estaba tan confundido como aterrado con las detonaciones y los gritos, pero antes de poder reaccionar el silenció volvió a reinar la estancia. Un silencio absoluto que, para su desgracia, solo podía significar una cosa.

El chico de cabellos rubios tuvo el presentimiento de que se trataba de la paz antes de la tormenta, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto ya la puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta súbitamente, revelando a otro joven cuya expresión demente y pistola en mano hicieron que Tk temiera por su vida.

El chico de cabellos azules fue el primero en recibir los disparos.

* * *

 _ **Instituto Odaiba, Campo de Football.**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de abril del 2012.**_

 _ **Hora: 9:32 am.**_

—¡Listo, chicas! Tómense un descanso.

Mimi Tachikawa recogió su termo del césped y tomó un largo sorbo de agua. Estaba satisfecha con el ensayo de hoy, todos estuvieron muy sincronizados y el salto de Naoko salió perfecto, ¡Finalmente! Así que estaban más que listas para animar el partido de mañana, cuál sería ahí mismo, en el gran campo de Football del Instituto Odaiba. Siendo la capitana del club de porristas era su deber que todo saliera perfecto, así como sus uñas lo estaban siempre, bien cuidadas, o como su largo y hermoso cabello castaño. Como su ropa, como sus notas, como su carro, como su familia. Porque Mimi Tachikawa era perfecta, y por esa razón todo, sin excepción, debía ser perfecto en su vida.

—¡Eh, Mimi!

Entonces notó como su amiga corría hacia ella. La guapa y traviesa Natsuki. Al igual que Mimi era una chica muy atractiva, no obstante, su personalidad no lo era tanto, incluso era proporcionalmente horrible con respecto a su belleza.

La castaña sabía que Natsuki tenía problemas, desde una bien ocultada bulimia como también una adicción obsesiva por tener sexo hasta con los profesores a cambio de algo. Era el opuesto a Mimi Tachikawa, pero aun así eran amigas. Y si no hubiese sido porque se haya insinuado con su novio hasta podría haber dicho que eran mejores amigas.

Si tan solo no hubiese husmeado el celular de Taichi ayer.

—Hola, Natsuki.

Pero decirle algo implicaba romper su amistad con ella, y por supuesto también implicaba romper con Taichi, el chico más popular del instituto. No podía hacer eso, ¿Dónde quedaría después su reputación?

—Cuéntame —empezando a caminar en dirección a los bebederos de las gradas—, ¿Qué tal tu cita ayer con Tai-kun?

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, controlando un efímero impulso por abofetearle y gritarle que era una descarada.

—Fuimos al cine y luego nos fuimos a su casa.

—¡Ajá! Entonces ya llegaron a tercera base.

Por supuesto, con tercera base se refería a tener sexo, y era evidente que apenas habían superado la primera. Los besos inocentes y coqueteos pasaron a ser caricias excitantes y besos descontrolados. Pero no más. Cada vez que Taichi intentaba llegar más lejos Mimi lo detenía alegando que no estaba lista, y en serio no lo está. Aunque era sumamente excitante ser tocada por Taichi Yagami aún no podía permitir más que eso. La sola idea de tener sexo la aterraba.

Y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que él no era el indicado.

—Ay, por tu cara ya veo que no.

—No se dio la oportunidad.

—Claro, en casa de Taichi sin padres a la vista es no tener oportunidad —Mimi solo pensó cómo carrizos sabía que los padres de Tai no estaban en casa—. Que mojigata eres, Mimi.

—Basta ya —sintiéndose incómoda con la conversación, deteniéndose en la esquina que lleva hacia los bebederos—. No soy una mojigata.

El sonido lejano de unos cohetes la sorprendió un poco, pero no le dio importancia.

—Sigues siendo virgen a tus 16 años. Eres una mojigata.

Mimi tenía ganas de ahorcarla.

El que su amiga se haya desvirgado unas 100 veces por mes con diferentes hombres no quiere decir que ella sea igual.

Fue la presencia de una tercera persona que hizo que ambas dejaran de discutir, percatándose de que, sentado en el suelo junto a los bebederos, estaba un chico de vestimenta desgarbada fumándose un cigarrillo.

Mimi arrugó el ceño automáticamente.

—¿Ese quién es?

—Es Matt —respondió su amiga con simpleza, como si fuera obvio. Ya había empezado a regresar al campo cuando en eso nota que Mimi seguía en su sitio.

Estaba molesta, con su amiga, con su novio, con lo estúpida que había sido todo este tiempo, que simplemente quiso descargar su frustración de alguna manera.

—¡Eh! —gritó entonces la castaña, atrayendo la atención del joven—, Aquí no se puede fumar.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —Natsuki la miraba como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—Sí, es contigo —continuó al ver que el chico la había mirado—. Te acusaré con el director si no apagas esa porquería.

—¡Mimi! —insistió Natsuki, jalándola del brazo. Pero Mimi no se movió.

De pronto el chico se levantó del suelo y lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo, para luego aproximarse hacia ellas apagando la colilla con el zapato. Al dejar caer el gorro de su sweater hacia atrás reveló unos cabellos rubios y despeinados, tan particulares, que fue gracias a eso que pudo reconocerlo. Lo había visto antes, en su clase de Historia, y lo recordaba porque el día anterior había discutido con el profesor. Nunca le había prestado demasiado atención, pues su aire rebelde y mala actitud era un repelente para la Tachikawa. Claro está, teniéndolo a menos de un metro de distancia, con sus felinos e intimidantes ojos sobre ella, Mimi no pudo evitar detallarlo disimuladamente, sobre aquel azul electrificante que la inmovilizó por completo.

—Perdónala, Ishida. Está bromeando. Ya nos vamos.

—Espera, ¿Lo conoces? —Mimi la miró estupefacta, para luego volver a detallar al chico.

Entonces lo reconoció.

Cierto, ya lo recordaba, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Yamato Ishida, la oveja negra del Instituto Odaiba, famoso por no hacer otra cosa más que meterse en problemas y rebelarse con los profesores.

—¿Tienes algún problema?

—Que aquí no se puede fumar, ese es el problema —en eso volvieron a escuchar cohetes, pero esta vez sonaron más cerca. Mimi había dirigido la mirada hacia atrás, buscando rastro de humo en el cielo, no obstante, al volver a mirar al rubio y notar su expresión sintió que algo no estaba bien.

—No es asunto tuyo, Mimi —finalmente intervino Natsuki, ignorando por completo la alarma reflejada en la mirada del rubio. Tomó nuevamente el brazo de su amiga y empezó a jalarla hacia el campo de Football—. Vamos, las chicas nos esperan.

Pero los tres jóvenes se agacharon del susto cuando volvieron a escuchar unas nuevas detonaciones, solo que esta vez había sido detrás de ellos. Al voltear, Mimi fue la primera en notar como los integrantes de su club caían como moscas en el campo, uno tras otro, entre gritos y expresiones aterradas, acribillados por una ametralladora a juzgar por el sonido. No tardó en atisbar al atacante, que reía mientras los asesinaba, y con un escalofrío supo entonces que lo de antes no habían sido cohetes, mucho menos cuando los cuerpos de sus amigos estaban inertes en el suelo.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Omg.

Dirán que ésta se volvió loca. Pero ya les advertí que iban a salir a la luz varias historias frustradas, y es que así de repente me obligo a terminarlas.

Esta la empecé en el 2014, ¿Pueden creerlo? Nunca la había continuado porque es la primera vez que hago algo así, con lo romanticona que soy, así que me siento en zona insegura. Pero le quiero dar la oportunidad.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Digan lo que quieran, tienen toda la libertad de criticar. No estoy muy convencida pero ya estoy cansada de tener todas mis historias encarceladas. Al menos así es una iniciativa por terminarlas.

Con respecto a Stepmom's Recipe ya está listo el capítulo 4, pero de igual forma tengo que pulirlo. Quiero mejorar unas cositas antes de subirlo. La pista es que será el más mimatoso de todos, ¡No olviden pasar por allá y ponerse al día!

Creo que empecé este 2019 con todo. Temo que seré destruida en el foro Proyecto 1-8, que por cierto no sé como empezar, pero está super cool y pronto publicaré cosas en referencia al foro.

Pues nada, espero sus comentarios. No sé que decirles más que la trama de esta historia es bastante cruda, pero es una realidad. Espero desarrollarla bien.

Sin más que agregar, me despido.

Hasta la vista, babys.

Atte.

Vai.


	2. II

**SCARE**

 _By: Vainiella_

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

* * *

 _ **Instituto Odaiba, Baño de Damas, Pasillo Oeste.**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de abril del 2012.**_

 _ **Hora: 9:34 am.**_

La mirada de la pelirroja se encontraba fija en algún punto muerto de la puerta de su cubículo, sintiendo como un espeluznante escalofrío calaba sus huesos hasta el punto de inmovilizarla. No quería creerlo, era inconcebible la idea de que aquel ruido habían sido disparos. El sonido seco, los gritos de terror, el silencio mortal tras ello, ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido algo semejante en el Instituto Odaiba? Repleto de niños y adolescentes que jamás podrían escapar de las balas.

Sintiendo como temblaba, se subió su ropa interior con torpeza para luego terminar de vestirse, debatiéndose internamente si salir del baño o no.

¿Y si el atacante estaba en el pasillo?

No, no podía salir.

Habrán pasado un par de minutos, cuando en eso se volvieron a escuchar más detonaciones, haciendo que Sora se agarrara la cabeza y reprimiera un grito, temiendo lo peor, ¡Se escucharon tan cerca!

Con los nervios entorpeciendo sus movimientos, buscó con desesperación su celular en el bolso hasta encontrarlo en un bolsillo interno. Al sacarlo verificó que tenía batería y señal, y sin dudarlo un segundo marcó a su madre, más no obtuvo respuesta. Por la hora seguro estaba abriendo la floristería.

Volvió a intentarlo, pero de igual forma no contestó.

—¡Ay, mamá!

Si bien las detonaciones cesaron y el baño de damas parecía ser el sitio más seguro para resguardarse, Sora se sentía igual de expuesta al estar sola. Aprovechó para meterse en Whatsapp y buscar a Koushirou, escribiéndole sin dudarlo con la desagradable sensación de que jamás volvería a verlo en línea, no obstante, de los nervios se le cayó el celular al suelo, recogiéndolo de inmediato con el alma casi saliendo de su cuerpo. Temía que el ruido evidenciara su escondite.

Retomó su atención al Whatsapp, ¿Debería llamar a Koushirou? ¿Y si el atacante estaba cerca y lo exponía? No, no podía llamarle, pero el ver que su última conexión había sido hace una hora hacía que Sora temiera lo peor.

—No…Ay, Kou.

En ese momento, escuchó a alguien caminar en el pasillo, haciendo que dejara de mirar su celular para luego volver a ver la puerta. Con un tiroteo reciente nadie caminaría tan relajado, a juzgar el sonido de cada paso, así que solo podría tratarse del atacante. Tragando seco empezó a temblar. _Que no entre aquí, que no entre aquí,_ rogaba internamente, pero tuvo que dejar de respirar cuando, para su desgracia, esa misma persona había ingresado al baño de damas.

—¿Hay alguien aquí?

Podía ser otro estudiante, pero su instinto le dijo que estaba en peligro, por lo que calló y como pudo levantó los pies del suelo para no ser vistos tan fácilmente, asegurándose de ser muy silenciosa. Sora sabía que la persona no se había ido, y lo confirmó cuando pudo escuchar como removían lo que parece ser un bolso, para luego prevalecer un extraño ruido de plástico, metal y después como si algo encajara.

Seguía sin respirar, y se contuvo un poco más cuando empezó a oír los pasos alejarse.

Sin embargo, el sonido de una llamada entrante en su celular rompió con el silencio absoluto del baño de damas, haciendo que Sora abriera los ojos con profundo terror al verse expuesta. Sin darle tiempo si quiera de poder acallar el aparato, una ráfaga de disparos azotó contra la estancia, quebrando las cerámicas con cada impacto y agujerando los cubículos en cuestión de segundos. Sora cayó al suelo agarrándose la cabeza como escudo, como si sus brazos fueran a protegerla de las balas. Sintió las cerámicas de las paredes caer sobre ella mientras podía escuchar el zumbido de cada bala pasar cerca. Pensó que era mejor no gritar, pues así el atacante podría darla por muerta, pero un sonido gutural salió de su garganta cuando sintió una de las balas rozar su pierna, y otras estrellándose contra el inodoro y haciéndolo explotar.

Una de las filosas piezas de cerámica hirió el brazo que cubría más su rostro, y pronto una cascada de agua mezclada con su orine la bañó por completo, llevándose los restos por delante junto con la sangre de sus heridas.

Y entonces se detuvo.

Si no fue por la corriente de agua y sangre que salió de su cubículo probablemente sus llantos contenidos evidenciaron su ubicación. Él atacante ya sabía que estaba allí, y no solo lo escuchó aproximarse, pues de repente la puerta de su cubículo fue fácilmente abierta gracias a que los impactos de bala habían deformado el material, dando con ella.

Sora solo pudo subir la mirada temerosa, sintiendo que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento. Pero tal fue su sorpresa al reconocer que el atacante era un estudiante, y precisamente uno que era un grado por debajo del suyo.

 _Espera, ¿Él no es…?_

No tardó mucho en reconocerlo. Hace unas semanas lo había ayudado cuando el mismo grupo que atormentaba a Koushirou lo atosigaba en las gradas. No tardó en buscar a un profesor y avisarle. Aún podía recordar su expresión llena de agradecimiento, cuando el docente había regañado a Yano y J, mandándolos a Dirección, acabando momentáneamente con el bullying.

Una enorme ametralladora que colgaba del brazo del chico terminó por distraer a Sora, regresándola al presente.

La voz de otro chico resonó en la estancia a través de lo que parecía ser un Walkie Talkie.

—Aquí Knife. Listo campo de football. Le he dado como a 10 —la voz sonaba extasiada—, ¿Ya terminaste con la biblioteca y los salones del pasillo oeste? Cambio.

 _Por Kami_ , pensó la pelirroja.

—Aquí Vampiro. También le he dado a una cucaracha en el baño de damas. Cambio.

—Excelente. No pierdas tiempo. Ya voy en camino al ala este. Cambio.

—Nos vemos allí. Cambio y fuera —Sora lo miró con un ruego escrito en sus ojos avellanados. _Voy a morir, voy a morir aquí y ahora_ , más el chico simplemente bajó el arma, y la miró como se mira a un perro callejero con tres patas—. Perdón, no sabía que eras tú.

¿Eso debía reconfortarla?

—No te preocupes, sobrevivirás. Pero no te muevas de aquí o si no te mataré, ¿De acuerdo?

Casi con horror, asintió. Sora observó como el chico volvía a cerrar la puerta de su cubículo en silencio y se marchaba de la estancia, como quien no hubiese intentado matarla hace unos momentos. Y fue al oírlo correr por el pasillo que la pelirroja se permitió romper en llanto, deseando con todo su corazón estar entre los brazos de su madre.

* * *

 _ **Instituto Odaiba, Biblioteca.**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de abril del 2012.**_

 _ **Hora: 9:36 am.**_

—¡Al suelo!

El grito de Tk fue lo que hizo que la castaña de cabellos cortos reaccionara y se tirara al piso, mientras que los gritos de los demás chicos y las explosiones de cada disparo acabara por completo con la paz de la biblioteca. Más que estudiantes ahora eran un puñado de humanos que luchaban por sobrevivir en ese preciso instante, sin saber el motivo del ataque. Los pocos que pudieron alcanzar a ver al atacante solo les tomó un segundo para reconocerlo, más las balas en sus cuerpos habían sido lo suficientemente mortales como para callarlos para siempre, sin poder entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

Apenas Hikari se tiró al suelo su compañero de clases no dudo en alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo, y así luego jalarla hacia él para así cubrirla con su cuerpo. Ella simplemente se aferró a su camisa entre sollozos, y Tk no pudo hacer otra cosa más apretar los dientes mientras aguardaba a que se acabaran los disparos. Por la velocidad supo que se trataba de un arma de alto calibre, pero temía que si abría los ojos para comprobarlo el atacante lo vería, y por consecuente ser el siguiente blanco.

Hikari detuvo su llanto cuando el chico la apretó más fuerte.

Y entonces cesó.

No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido realmente, pero para el momento en que los disparos habían terminado a Tk le costó muchísimo poder moverse debido a la tensión de cada uno de sus músculos. Al reconocer su entorno se percató de que no tenía visibilidad hacia la salida de la biblioteca, donde había estado el atacante. Sillas caídas, cuerpos en el suelo e incluso aún sentados con sus cabezas reposando en las mesas, funcionaron como una muralla que milagrosamente los protegieron de las balas. La chica que estaba sentada en la mesa de enfrente, una niña voluptuosa de lentes, ahora se encontraba tirada sobre un charco de sangre, y Tk supo que estaba muerta al detallar el vacío que opacaba sus pupilas.

Antes de que pudieran hablar, el rubio fue asomándose poco a poco, sin causar ni el más mínimo ruido. Hikari estaba petrificada, sin moverse del extraño refugio que le ofrecían los brazos del chico. Aunque Takeru sabía que podía exponerlos tenía la ligera sospecha de que el atacante simplemente se había ido. No tardó mucho en comprobarlo, pero de pronto el alivio fue sustituido por el horror cuando a su alrededor yacían los cuerpos sin vida de varios chicos. Al igual que la chica, sus ojos abiertos y expresión neutra significaba que ya era muy tarde para ellos. Todos estaban muertos.

—Ya se fue —entre susurros, Tk tomó de los brazos de la chica, apretándolos un poco—. Tranquila, se ha ido. Estamos bien.

Ella solo asintió entre temblores.

Esta vez el rubio intentó asomarse un poco más, buscando algún rastro de vida. Le tomó un par de segundos notar como se movía la mano de un joven que justamente estaba en la mesa más cercana a la entrada.

—Hay alguien herido —Tk volteó a ver a Hikari—. Iré a ver.

—N-No. No me dejes.

—Necesita ayuda, debo ir.

—Iré contigo.

—El atacante puede volver.

—Iré contigo- insistió.

Tk sabía que estaba en shock, pero temía que dejarla sola fuera peor. Además, puede que necesite ayuda, así que no volvió a discutir. Asintió decidido para luego salir de su escondite junto con su compañera de clases, ambos corriendo silenciosamente hacia el sitio donde estaba la persona herida. Un joven de cabellos azules botaba sangre por la boca mientras que con una de sus manos intentaba detener la sangre que brotaba de su pecho.

El rubio empezó a jalarlo desde los hombros para darle un mejor ángulo a la chica y así poder cargarlo entre los dos, sintiendo como el sudor corría por sus espaldas por el latente temor de que el atacante pudiese regresar. Lo arrastraron hasta que volvieron a escuchar detonaciones, y muy cerca, haciendo que se agacharan atormentados por el sonido.

Al cesar Hikari miró con espanto a Tk.

—Está cerca.

Takeru miró su entorno, y pensó que lo mejor sería ocultarse hasta que llegue la policía. Arrastraron al peliazul hasta uno de los pasillos llenos de libros de la biblioteca, y apenas dejaron de estar a la vista Tk rezó para que el atacante no regresara, pues la larga mancha de sangre que dejó el estudiante al ser arrastrado revelaba su ubicación.

—Voy a morir.

Aquel había sido el peliazul. Sus lentes redondos estaban torcidos y tenía una mirada tan aterrada que removió a Hikari por dentro. Aquello fue lo que la sacó de su modo automático, y sin dudarlo tomó la mano del chico con fuerza.

—No digas eso. Estarás bien —no obstante, intercambió una mirada insegura con el rubio en el momento que había dicho aquello—. Tenemos que hacer algo con su herida, se va a desangrar.

Takeru solo se sacó su sweater para luego hacerlo una bola y presionarlo contra el agujero por donde entró la bala.

—Haz presión aquí —la castaña asintió, haciendo exactamente lo que le pidió. El joven aprovechó la oportunidad para sacarse el celular de su bolsillo y marcar el primer número que se le ocurrió.

Se sintió como una eternidad, pero a su hermano le tomó menos de cinco segundos para contestarle.

— _¡Tk! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?_

—Estoy bien. En la biblioteca —vacilando—. Se fue hace un momento. Todos están muertos.

— _No te muevas de allí. Ya la policía viene en camino_ —una discusión del otro lado del teléfono hizo que Takeru se alarmara.

—¿Hermano? ¿Estás ahí? —pero un forcejeo casi inaudible hizo que Tk se agarrara la frente—, ¿Matt?

Más simplemente dejó de hablarle, haciendo que el pobre chico sudara frío mientras pensaba lo peor. Unos segundos después su hermano cortó la llamada.

—¡Matt! —le llamó asustado entre susurros. Pensó volver a marcarle, pero asumió que el que su hermano cortara la llamada abruptamente solo podría significar que el atacante pudiera estar cerca de él.

O que el atacante ya lo había encontrado.

—Takeru, ¿Qué haremos?

El chico se sorprendió de que ella lo llamara por su nombre, más no le dedicó más de un segundo al pensamiento pues el peliazul estaba cada vez más pálido y con más sangre desbordando sus heridas.

—Eh —dándole una palmadita en la mano, Tk miró con esperanza al joven—, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jou…Kido.

—Bien, Jou. Te pondrás bien. Ya la ayuda viene en camino, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Anda, que ya eres todo un hombre, ¿Te gradúas este año?

Con temblor asintió.

—¿Y ya decidiste qué estudiar?

—Medicina.

—¡Vaya, que bien nos vendría ahora que seas un doctor! —dándole otras suaves palmadas en su mano—. Así que no puedes morirte, porque en algún lugar del mundo habrá una persona que pasará por lo mismo, y tú estarás allí para salvarlo, ¿Vale?

Hikari tenía las manos llenas de la sangre de Jou, que gracias a la presión que ejercía con el sweater de Tk pudo detener un poco la hemorragia. Sintió que no estaba del todo perdido, y pronto descubrió en el chico friki de su clase a un joven que, a pesar de tratarse de un completo desconocido, estaba lleno de esperanza.

* * *

 _ **Instituto Odaiba, Campo de Football.**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de abril del 2012.**_

 _ **Hora: 9:37 am.**_

Yamato Ishida fue el primero en buscar donde esconderse, y Mimi no tardó en perseguirlo tan pronto se dio cuenta que eran un blanco fácil en donde estaban. Tomó la mano de su amiga Natsuki y corrieron tras él, solo un par de metros, ya que el primer escondite que encontraron fue un depósito donde se suele guardar todos los utensilios de deporte, bien sean pelotas, mallas, etc, y todo mientras los disparos continuaban esparciendo terror en el campo de football.

Estaba oscuro, y solo podía entrar la luz a través de la rendija de la puerta. Yamato la cerró cuidadosamente para evitar cualquier ruido que pueda exponerlos. Por otra parte, Mimi miraba su entorno con terror, notando entonces a su amiga Natsuki en estado de shock mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Pensó en ese instante en llamar a su papá, pero al tocar su cuerpo recordó que vestía el uniforme de porrista y que su celular estaba en su bolso, justo donde habían masacrado a sus compañeras segundos antes. Descubrió al Ishida con el rostro iluminado por la pantalla de su celular, y pensó en pedírselo tan pronto terminara.

—Los han matado, ¡Los han matado a todos!

Natsuki parecía fuera de sí, y Mimi no tuvo más remedio que aproximarse a ella e intentar calmarla.

—Tranquila, Natsuki. Respira.

—Sí, oiga, necesitamos ayuda —aquel había sido el Ishida, quien en ese instante había empezado a hablar con alguien por teléfono. Mimi asumió que había llamado a emergencias—. Hay una persona disparando en el Instituto Odaiba. No. Estamos escondidos.

—¡Mimi, los han matado a todos!

—¡Calla, que puede estar cerca! —la chica no paraba de moverse, y tenía la mirada perdida. Mimi temió que su histeria los dejara en evidencia—. Mírame. Tienes que calmarte.

—Naoko, Sarah, Mizuki, ¡Todos!

—Oye, haz que se calle. Nos matarán por su culpa —Yamato las miró con desesperación—. Sí, aquí estoy. N-No, no puedo quedarme en línea. Debo llamar a mi hermano, también estudia aquí.

Miró a Yamato dubitativa si pedirle el teléfono o no. Si sus padres llegaran a ver las noticias se alarmarán, y necesitaba decirles que estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, Natsuki no paraba de moverse y de balbucear incoherencias, completamente sumida en la histeria.

—Debo salir de aquí… Vendrá por nosotros.

—No nos pasará nada. Estamos seguros aquí.

—¡Nos matarán!

—¡Natsuki! Por favor, te lo ruego, ¡Cállate!

En el momento en que Yamato hablaba con su hermano supo que no podía seguir reteniendo a su amiga. Estaba fuera de control. Trató de agarrarla del brazo cuando empezó a forcejar nuevamente, pero un fuerte empujón contra su pecho hizo que Mimi perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera hacia atrás, donde estaba el Ishida, y quien sostuvo a la castaña en el aire justo antes de que terminara en el suelo. Natsuki salió corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió sin dudarlo, siendo la perfecta oportunidad para escapar dado que el único que obstaculizaba el acceso era el rubio. Solo le tomó dos segundos ver hacia ambos lados antes de salir corriendo nuevamente. Mimi intentó llamarla, y por un pequeño instante también pensó en seguirla, pero Yamato la retuvo en el segundo en que unas nuevas detonaciones resonaron a pocos metros.

No podían ver nada, estaban justo detrás de la puerta entreabierta y solo atinaron a escuchar el sonido seco de alguien cayendo al suelo. Ambos jóvenes sabían que había sido Natsuki, y que muy probablemente haya sido porque el atacante la ha pillado. Entre gritos y sollozos la chica empezó a arrastrarse por el piso, rogando al cielo que la dejaran vivir. Mimi se llevó las manos a los labios, sellando un llanto que amenazaba escapar. Yamato apretó fuertemente su brazo para luego jalarla hacia él en completo silencio, cerrándola en un abrazo, que lejos de ser consolador era más bien como una jaula, quizás temiendo que la castaña haga lo mismo que su amiga. La voz de su hermano no paraba de llamarle a través del teléfono. No le quedó de otra que colgarle y esperar a no ser encontrados.

—Silencio —susurró el rubio al oído de la chica, esta vez sintiendo un profundo terror al escuchar pasos acercándose.

—Por favor, ten piedad.

Natsuki no pudo arrastrarse más por el temor circulando en sus venas, y no pudo más que elevar ligeramente las manos mientras imploraba entre lágrimas que la dejara vivir. Yamato entonces logró atisbar la silueta del atacante a través de la rendija de la puerta, una línea de visión casi mísera interrumpida por bisagras, pero suficiente como para ver como levantaba la metralleta hacia la chica. Pudo haber utilizado cualquier otra arma, o simplemente dejarla en paz, que con tanta sangre perdida era imposible que sobreviviera. No obstante, usó la misma metralleta para destrozar su cabeza, y en ese momento Yamato solo pudo pensar en que los padres de aquella pobre chica no podrán hacer un velatorio, no cuando su rostro había quedado con tantos hoyos.

Mimi cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como sus piernas no paraban de temblar. No podía ver nada, pero el cese de los llantos de Natsuki y aquellos disparos solo podían significar que la habían matado, y que el asesino estaba tan cerca que podía oírlo. Además, la respiración acelerada de Yamato, que podía sentir perfectamente por su espalda presionando contra el pecho del chico, le transmitía un profundo miedo. Y aquel temor alcanzó una nueva escala al ver como una sombra en el umbral de la puerta empezó a acercarse. Era su ubicación la que les permitía ver quién podía entrar, y solo algo mucho más grande que ellos podría ocultarlos de tan evidente escondite.

* * *

 _ **Instituto Odaiba, Salón A-3, Pasillo Oeste.**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de abril del 2012.**_

 _ **Hora: 9:35 am.**_

Koushirou tenía los ojos desorbitados, con la respiración acelerada y con indicios de asma. Estaba acostado en el suelo en posición fetal mientras se repetía en su cabeza lo que había ocurrido, ¿Qué había ocurrido? Lo primero que venía a su cabeza no eran imágenes, sino el ruido. Las estruendosas explosiones de las balas al ser disparadas hicieron eco en aquel pequeño espacio, escuchándose como si la muerte misma gritara en sus oídos. Vio las balas atravesar el rostro de una de las chicas que hace tan solo un momento se había burlado de Sora, y luego vio como el profesor se agarraba del pecho y caía entre convulsiones y sangre en el suelo. Luego se nubló todo, pues entre las balas atravesando el resto de sus compañeros, el ruido y la sangre, Koushirou se tiró al suelo por puro instinto, adoptando aquella patética posición mientras escuchaba como sus compañeros eran masacrados sin piedad.

Una vez más volvió a preguntarse, ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Fue el silencio mortal lo que hizo que Koushirou saliera de su estado de Shock, respirando entrecortadamente. Era su respiración lo único que se escuchaba en toda la estancia, volviendo sus oídos más sensibles. Pronto los llantos suprimidos y los susurros atemorizados acompañaron el sonido de su respiración, cual cada vez se ponía más y más difícil de llevar a cabo. Tenía un ataque de asma. Ahora, justo ahora, su vida peligraba en más de una forma. Estuvo a punto de moverse y buscar su bolso para tomar su medicina, pero justamente volvió a escuchar el mismo estruendo, el mismo sonido retumbante y ensordecedor de antes, y que solo podía significar que la persona que había entrado a dispararles está haciendo lo mismo en otro salón.

 _Está cerca_ , pensó con terror.

Los disparos cesaron finalmente, pero esta vez Koushirou no tuvo el valor de moverse.

—Eh.

Una mano cubriendo su hombro hizo que se removiera como un animal atemorizado. Para su sorpresa, Taichi Yagami se había arrastrado hasta su lado sigilosamente, calmándolo entre susurros, pero cuando Koushirou lo miró con detenimiento sintió el pánico crecer, al ver su pecho bañado en sangre.

—Estás… —empezó el pelirrojo, mirando también los brazos del chico.

El moreno negó.

—Es de Yano —ambos voltearon a ver lentamente hacia el puesto del pelinegro, encontrando a un joven sin vida en su lugar—. Las balas no me alcanzaron porque él estaba delante de mí.

Koushirou seguía respirando con dificultad.

—¿Tienes algo para eso?

—En mi…bolso.

Taichi asintió, y se arrastró un poco más hasta alcanzar el bolso de su compañero. Rebuscó en su interior, considerando lo indispuesto que estaba el pelirrojo. Le tomó un par de segundos dar con el inhalador color azul y blanco. Sin dudarlo se lo tendió esperando que no agravara su ataque de asma, y tan pronto el pelirrojo tomó la medicina miró hacia el techo, esperando que hiciera lo suyo para recobrar poco a poco el ritmo normal de respiración.

—¿Estás mejor? —Koushirou asintió. Taichi aprovechó para volver a detallar su entorno, buscando una vía de escape—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Y antes de que pudiera opinar al respecto, el atacante volvió a disparar en otro lugar, esta vez más cerca que antes, y el sonido retumbante de las explosiones y cerámicas cayendo al suelo dio a entender al pelirrojo que no había sido en un salón, sino en el baño que estaba a dos salones del suyo.

El baño al que, probablemente, haya ido Sora Takeunochi cuando se burlaron de ella.

—Maldición —Koushirou se incorporó un poco, mirando atemorizado hacia la puerta—. Sora.

Taichi leyó los pensamientos del moreno, y no fue difícil hacerlo, pues antes de que empezara aquella pesadilla había sido testigo de la crueldad de Kaoru y las demás cuando se burlaron de Takeunochi, y como ésta había abandonado el aula para correr al baño.

Probablemente el mismo baño en donde estaba el atacante en esos momentos.

Tan pronto dejó de disparar el moreno y Koushirou adoptaron una posición sumisa e incluso similar a la de sus compañeros fallecidos. Escucharon atentos lo que parecía un Walkie Talkie, más no entendieron la conversación dada su ubicación. Unos segundos después, escucharon al atacante correr por el pasillo, e incluso pudieron verlo pasar frente a su salón. Era un adolescente, llevaba una ametralladora en brazos y un gran bolso gastado, ¿Con más armas, quizás?

Taichi tragó seco. El asesino era un estudiante de Odaiba, y probablemente no estaba solo.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Señoras y Señores, aquí otro capítulo de Scare.

Sigo sin procesar que hago escribiendo algo así, con lo drama-queen que soy. Pero estoy disfrutándolo.

Y bueno, aquí estoy, vivita y coleando. Ya mudada a otro continente, pero feliz con este cambio en mi vida. Ahora viene lo bueno, que es la legalización, encontrar trabajo, estabilidad y etc etc, etc -Con el acento de Hedwig de Split-, así que ya saben, que si me pierdo es porque soy una boluda que no se organiza. Omg, se suponía que entre mis resoluciones del 2019 era cambiar eso, pero que va.

Perdonen algún error. He escrito este capitulo de forma intermitente, así que capaz se me haya escapado algo.

Por cierto, en lo que respecta a los otros fics, ya los verán actualizados. El que está ya publicado es nada más ni nada menos que Instituto Hokkaido. Ajá, lo que escucharon (o leyeron). Hace tiempo me dio por reescribirlo prácticamente, así que poco a poco iré subiendo capítulos. Ahora ya está arriba el prólogo y el primer capítulo, a ver que tal lo reciben, ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Anyway, ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Estaré encantada de leer sus opiniones, siempre tan presentes, mis pequeños saltamontes, ¡Los extraño un montón!

Atte.

La Vai (Si te metes conmigo te saco la Gillette)

…Omg, me pasé con eso.


	3. III

**SCARE**

 _By: Vainiella_

* * *

CAPÍTULO III

* * *

 _ **Instituto Odaiba, Campo de Football.**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de abril del 2012.**_

 _ **Hora: 9:42 am.**_

Mimi Tachikawa casi no respiraba por temor a que sea escuchado el aire atravesando sus pulmones. El rubio seguía presionando con fuerza su mano contra sus labios, como si la sombra del atacante en el umbral no fuera suficiente motivo como para ahogar cualquier palabra. Sus uñas rosas y prolijamente limadas se enterraron en el brazo del rubio, sintiendo como el terror acrecentaba sus latidos.

 _Voy a morir_ , pensó, y pronto toda su vida empezó a abarcar cada uno de sus pensamientos. Sus padres, quienes quedarán devastados al perder a su única hija, eran la única razón por la cual rezaba por seguir viva. Siempre había sido una niña malcriada y odiosa, lo admitía, cuya vida artificial se había enfocado en ser la más aplicada del instituto, la más popular y la más hermosa. Tener un novio al que no ama, tener amigos que realmente están con ella por puro interés, todo era para mantener una fachada. No obstante, no era tan egoísta como para olvidarse del auténtico amor que le tenían sus papás, y como el morir allí mismo, en ese momento, sería lo peor que pudiera pasarles.

El atacante abrió un poco más la puerta con la punta de su arma. Yamato y Mimi tuvieron que presionarse más contra la pared, para no dejar en evidencia su ubicación. Por suerte la puerta no abrió lo suficiente como para rebotar contra sus cuerpos, pero estaba claro que si el atacante ingresaba no habría forma de ocultarse.

Cuando todo indicaba que estaban perdidos, un sonido peculiar de lo que parecía ser un Walkie Talkie resonó en la estancia. Un segundo después, se escuchó una voz del aparato.

—Aquí Vampiro, ¿Dónde estás, Knife? Cambio.

El atacante tardó un poco en contestar.

—Aquí Knife. Aún en el campo de football. Me retuvo una perra que trataba de escapar. Cambio.

Yamato seguía observando la sombra como si pudiera ver las facciones del asesino, imaginándolas malévolas ante aquellas sombrías palabras. Más era la sorpresa de saber que el atacante no actuaba solo, y que en realidad había dos, ¿O más? Fue cuando pudo atar cabos, pues cuando había hablado con su hermano había dicho que el atacante estaba cerca, y el campo de football estaba al otro lado del instituto.

Subió la mirada al techo, esta vez rogando en su fuero interno que su hermano menor esté a salvo. Sin embargo, mientras dos asesinos sigan vagando por el instituto nadie puede estar a salvo, por lo que con desesperación rezó para que el atacante se fuera, y así ir en busca de su hermano.

—Muévete, creo que ya llamaron a la policía. Ya estoy llegando al ala este. Cambio.

—Vale, nos vemos allá. Cambio y fuera.

Tanto el rubio como Mimi contemplaron en silencio como la sombra se alejaba más y más. Finalmente, tras unos interminables segundos de angustia, parecía que el asesino se había ido en camino a la cafetería, como bien había dicho por Walkie Talkie. No obstante, hasta que no estuvieron del todo seguros, Yamato no soltó a la castaña ni Mimi se separó del rubio. Fue luego que se dieron cuenta del contacto físico, haciendo que se separaran de un golpe como si sus pieles quemaran, sorprendidos por la cercanía que habían adquirido con tal de sobrevivir.

—¿Cómo sabremos si realmente se ha ido? —susurró ella.

Yamato también se preguntó lo mismo. No había otra forma de averiguarlo más que el asomarse.

—Iré a ver —el Ishida salió detrás de la puerta, con intenciones de asomarse.

—¡No! —susurró desesperada Mimi, tomando su muñeca con fuerza—, Te verá.

Esa era una probabilidad, por supuesto, y cuya consecuencia es bastante similar que la de Natsuki. Pero el hecho de saber que su hermano estaba en peligro hizo que ignorara la advertencia de la castaña, soltándose de su agarre para luego asomarse con sumo cuidado en el umbral de la puerta.

Mimi volvió a susurrar con desespero, pero el Ishida hizo caso omiso.

Al asomarse, la luz cegadora del sol impactó contra sus pupilas, haciendo que frunciera el ceño. Primero miró a la derecha, no encontrando nada más que un corredor de concreto, césped y arbustos. Luego volteó a ver hacia la izquierda, y fue cuando encontró el cuerpo de la pelinegra, una desagradable chica con la que cursa Historia, y a quien había descubierto una vez follándose al profesor.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando vio su rostro. Aquella era una imagen que nunca podrá sacarse de su cabeza.

Yamato volvió a entrar al depósito, cerrando un poco la puerta tras de sí. Temía que la castaña también viera lo mismo, y estaba seguro que con su apariencia frágil quedaría devastada de ver a su amiga en ese estado.

—¿Natsuki…?

La expresión del rubio fue la respuesta que Mimi temía. Natsuki está muerta.

—No hay nadie —dijo entonces el Ishida, sacándola de su trance—. Podemos salir.

—¿Q-Qué? —casi chilló—. Estás loco. No podemos salir.

—Oye, si quieres tú no salgas, pero mi hermano está en la biblioteca tan expuesto como nosotros. No pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados.

—Te van a matar, y será peor. Lo mejor es quedarnos ocultos.

—Iré en busca de mi hermano. Tú quédate aquí y no te muevas hasta que llegue la policía.

Yamato le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse. Mimi, bajo un impulso, saltó hacia él aferrándose a su sweater, con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

—¡No! No, por favor —susurró—. No me dejes sola.

El Ishida era muchas cosas.

Era rebelde, introvertido e indiferente. Odiaba el instituto. No tenía amigos, y desde hace tiempo le parecía innecesario tenerlos, por lo que podría decirse que era un lobo solitario. La antítesis de una chica como Mimi Tachikawa, siempre rodeada de amigos. Más sabía la clase de amigos que tenía ella, pues conocía a Natsuki, y todos en el instituto sabían que estaba enredada con el novio de la castaña. Prefería mil veces estar solo que mal acompañado.

Sí, Yamato era muchas cosas, pero no era un patán, y al ver a la castaña a punto de desplomarse supo que no podía dejarla sola.

Pero si salía y veía a su amiga…

—Vale —dijo entonces, dándose la vuelta para encarar a la castaña—. Pero será peligroso.

Mimi simplemente asintió, mirando el suelo.

—Me vas a seguir en completo silencio, ¿De acuerdo? —volvió a asentir—. Y hagas lo que hagas, cuando salgamos, no abras los ojos hasta que te diga que lo hagas. Tachikawa, mírame, que voy en serio —la castaña correspondió su mirada, intimidada una vez más por sus intensos ojos azules—. No abras los ojos, ¿Vale?

—Está bien.

El rubio rodeó el cuerpo de la chica, pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros de forma protectora. Mimi se encogió bajo su abrazo, tratando de no entorpecer los movimientos del Ishida.

—Andando.

La castaña cerró los ojos con fuerza, siguiendo el paso de Yamato quien había empezado a correr. Por sus movimientos supo que habían agarrado hacia la izquierda, y que el concreto pronto lo sustituyó algo suave, como césped. Parecían rodear algo. El Ishida volvió a mirar el cuerpo inerte de Natsuki, esperando algún indicio de vida, más supo que era imposible. Se aseguró de que Mimi seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, temiendo que la imagen del cadáver en aquel charco de sangre pueda ser demasiado para ella.

* * *

 _ **Instituto Odaiba, Biblioteca.**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de abril del 2012.**_

 _ **Hora: 9:44 am.**_

Jou miró el techo sintiendo como la vida se iba de su cuerpo poco a poco. El pánico de morir pronto fue sustituido por una misteriosa paz, como la calma luego de la tormenta.

¿Es esto morir?

Estudiar medicina siempre había sido su sueño, y con la ayuda de los libros de su hermano mayor se dejó seducir por la pasión de salvar vidas, aprendiendo desde hace un par de años todo sobre cómo mantener con vida a alguien. No obstante, no había leído nunca sobre la paz que lo embargaba en ese momento. Era como si no le importara morir, como si no fuera tan malo.

El techo de pronto empezó a brillar más y más. Si cerraba los ojos por un momento, no pasaría nada, ¿Cierto?

—Eh, eh, Jou. Quédate con nosotros —un par de palmadas en su rostro hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos—. No es hora de dormir. Tienes que mantenerte despierto.

Jou volvió a mirar al rubio que lo observaba intensamente. Sus ojos eran redondos, brillantes, casi infantiles, y de un azul cristalino. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero resultaba ser un chico bastante agradable.

—Ya vienen en camino —dijo la joven de cabellos cortos tras colgar por teléfono.

Mientras Jou había hecho un breve viaje al limbo la castaña había llamado al 119 desde el celular de Tk rogando por una ambulancia, dando una clara descripción de las heridas del Kido. Había sonado bastante urgente cuando pidió que mandaran a alguien a la biblioteca del instituto, desconociendo por completo todas las llamadas que estaban recibiendo emergencias en ese instante, realizadas por alumnos y profesores tan desesperados como ella.

Por el momento solo queda presionar para aminorar el sangrado.

—¡Jou, no te duermas! —volvió a despertar el rubio al Kido, quien había cerrado los ojos de nuevo.

—Necesita un médico ya —dijo en un susurro la joven de cabellos cortos, quien observaba a Tk con preocupación—, ¿Qué haremos?

Tk desvió la mirada, buscando en su cabeza cual puede ser el siguiente paso. Hikari tenía razón, Jou necesitaba un doctor cuanto antes. De lo contrario va a morir, aunque es algo que no puede decir en voz alta. Es como hacer tangible sus pensamientos, y no quería ver morir aquel desconocido peliazul.

El sonido de unas alarmas hizo que el corazón del rubio se acelerara. Se escuchaban lejanas, pero parecían acercarse más y más.

¡La policía!

—No podemos sacarlo de aquí —dijo Tk meditando—. Tenemos que traer ayuda.

—Ya la policía sabe que estamos en la biblioteca.

—Sí, pero como tú has dicho, saben que hay más heridos, y la biblioteca está más alejada que todo lo demás. Tardarán.

Hikari se mordió los labios, frustrada.

—¿Qué haremos?

—En el Ala Este hay una salida de emergencia. Puedo salir y traer a los paramédicos.

La expresión de Hikari fue de profunda preocupación.

—Takeru, no podemos salir de aquí. La chica de emergencias dijo que tenemos que mantenernos ocultos.

—Sino hacemos algo Jou morirá —susurró Tk, desesperado—. Tengo que buscar ayuda. Tú te quedarás con él para mantenerlo despierto.

—Pero…

Tk agarró la mano de la joven, dándole un fuerte apretón.

—Tranquila, estaré bien.

Y sin más ni más, el rubio se levantó del suelo con unas enormes manchas de sangre en sus pantalones, y todo porque se había mantenido de rodillas junto a Jou. Le dedicó una última mirada a Hikari, de esas que duran solo un par de segundos, pero fue más que suficiente para que el joven decidiera que, tan pronto termine esa pesadilla, le pediría una cita, sin importar cual sea su respuesta.

Desconociendo por completo que ella le diría que sí.

A medida que el chico se alejaba, Hikari Yagami lo observó irse en silencio, rogando en su mente que nada malo le ocurriese. No a él, que con aquella sonrisa llena de esperanza ha mantenido con vida a Jou en estos minutos. Que con sus ojos de un azul cristalino la ha hecho sentir bien, a pesar de las circunstancias. _Por favor, por favor,_ imploró en su mente. Y todo porque desde ese momento Takeru dejó de ser el simpático gamer de su clase, para volverse simplemente en Takeru, el buen chico con quien sobrevivió aquella tragedia.

—No creo que…aguante más —dijo Jou con voz entrecortada. Hikari se aterró ante sus palabras. El peliazul se ponía cada vez más pálido.

Las palabras del rubio hicieron eco en su cabeza, debía mantener con vida a Jou a toda costa. Fue entonces cuando tomó fuertemente ambas manos del joven, cuya contextura alta y apariencia desgarbada dejaba en evidencia la clara diferencia de edad.

—Estarás bien, Jou. Saldrás de esta, ya verás, y podrás cumplir tu sueño de ser un gran doctor.

A Jou no le quedó de otra que esforzarse por recobrar la conciencia para devolver el apretón de manos a la chica. Era como si la castaña brillara, y al igual que el rubio le devolvía la vida al Kido, a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte.

Entonces el sonido de una llamada entrante hizo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran. Hikari miró a su alrededor buscando el teléfono que no paraba de sonar, temiendo que revelara su escondite al asesino. Jou trató de incorporarse un poco, reconociendo el tono de llamada.

—Es mi…cellular —Hikari lo retuvo—. Está en…mi bolso.

—¿Tu bolso?

La Yagami elevó un poco la cabeza, asomándose por encima del carrito para libros. Sino mal recordaba el peliazul estaba cerca de la entrada antes del ataque. Eso significaba que tenía que salir de su escondite, exponiéndose.

El celular seguía sonando.

 _¡Es muy ruidoso! Sino lo busco va a hacer que el asesino venga_ , pensó aterrada Hikari. Pero si salía y el asesino llegaba, la mataría. De eso no cabe duda. Sea como sea, ambos escenarios eran un pésimo desenlace para sus vidas.

—¿Cuál es tu bolso? —preguntó la castaña con urgencia. Jou le dijo a duras penas un par de características básicas, como su color y el tamaño, y tan pronto Hikari pudo armarse de valor salió de su escondite en búsqueda del bolso.

El celular seguía sonando, y la Yagami se acercaba lo más rápido que podía mientras gateaba hacia la mesa más cercana a la entrada. Decir que hace unos minutos el asesino había estado en el umbral de la biblioteca, y que justo Jou había estado en el peor lugar. Para su sorpresa el celular había dejado de sonar, pero antes de que pudiera respirar aliviada había empezado a sonar de nuevo, alarmando a Hikari. Era evidente que las heridas de Jou eran muy graves y que solo un milagro podría mantenerlo con vida por más tiempo. No obstante, si el asesino regresa por el ruido morirían más pronto, y necesitaba darle más tiempo a Takeru, quien había ido por ayuda.

Empezó a gatear más rápido. No le costó mucho distinguir el bolso de Jou desde donde estaba. Sus rodillas estaban llenas de sangre al igual que sus manos, y había tropezado con la pierna de un cadáver, que era un chico voluptuoso que había visto un par de veces en la cafetería.

Con movimientos torpes finalmente alcanzó el bolso, pero justo antes de que se diera la vuelta para regresar con Jou notó una figura masculina erguirse en el umbral de la entrada. Por sus zapatos supo que no era Tk.

Tragó en seco, sintiendo como se le iba el alma del cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Instituto Odaiba, Salón A-3, Pasillo Oeste.**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de abril del 2012.**_

 _ **Hora: 9:43 am.**_

Las lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas. Puede que el atacante no la haya matado, pero estaba tan aterrada del miedo que no podía moverse. La sangre seguía escurriendo de su cuerpo, y ahí sola, emparamada y herida, se sentía desfallecer, _¿Por qué está pasando esto?_ Intentó incorporarse, pero su mano rozó con otro pedazo de cerámica, pinchándola hasta hacerle sangrar. Reprimió un chillido de dolor, temiendo que el atacante regresara o el otro la descubriese, sea donde sea que esté. Al final logró apoyarse un poco con la otra mano, pero solo para buscar su celular. Palpó en varias partes del suelo esperando dar con él, hasta que en eso el sonido de unos pasos ingresando al baño hizo que se privara del terror, pensando lo peor.

 _Ha vuelto. Ha regresado para matarme._

Ya estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad cuando una cabellera marrón se asomó en el cubículo.

—¿Sora?

Taichi Yagami la observaba desde arriba con una expresión pasmada, como si no pudiera creer que la pelirroja siguiera con vida. Tirada en el suelo, herida y cubierta de sangre y agua, parecía desentonar su mirada aliviada entre tantos agujeros en las paredes y casquillos de balas. Tan pronto comprobó que la chica seguía con vida, el Yagami se lanzó a ella mientras se sacaba el sweater deportivo del instituto para luego cubrirla. Un segundo después se asomó otra persona en el cubículo, y en esta ocasión Sora sintió un real alivio al ver quien era.

—¡Koushirou! —el pelirrojo se acercó también, pero era Tai quien había ayudado a incorporar a la chica para colocarse su sweater sobre sus hombros—, Estás vivo.

—¿Dónde te ha dado?

Sora señaló su pierna. La bala había dejado su huella con una fea marca, y aunque era solamente un roce igual se veía doloroso. Por suerte ya la sangre no estaba emanando de la herida, lo cual era buena señal.

—Vi quien era —dijo luego la chica, con temor—. Creo que está en un curso por debajo del nuestro.

—¿Te vio?

—Sí, y decidió no matarme.

Taichi y Koushirou se miraron.

—Pero son dos —continuó con los nervios en su voz—. Aunque el que estuvo aquí fue uno solo, el otro habló por una especie de walkie talkie. Dijo que lo esperaba en el ala este del instituto.

—Tenemos que advertir a las autoridades —dijo Tai. Koushirou asintió para luego llamar a emergencias.

Mientras el pelirrojo hablaba por teléfono Taichi volvió a dedicarle su atención a Sora. Esta vez optó por revisar la herida en su brazo, cual tenía peor pinta. No sabía mucho de medicina, pero a simple vista estaba claro que necesitará unos cuantos puntos. Takenouchi, por su parte, aprovechó la distracción del moreno para observarlo, ¿Qué demonios hacía Taichi Yagami con su vecino? Koushirou era el blanco de sus burlas diariamente, bueno, el de sus amigos, pero Tai era tan culpable como los otros imbéciles. Decir que de niños había conocido a Taichi jugando soccer, pues para ese entonces ella disfrutaba también de ese deporte, y simplemente eran dos niños sin prejuicios que jugaban a la pelota, ¿En qué momento el Yagami se descarriló?

Entonces Tai descubrió la mirada discreta de la pelirroja. Ella lo disimuló mirando el suelo.

—¿H-Hay muertos?

Tai correspondió su mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente abatido.

—De nuestra clase solo quedamos vivos siete.

—¡Oh, no!

Se tapó los labios conteniendo las ganas de llorar. En su clase eran 23 estudiantes. No era posible tal barbaridad, ¡Han muerto más de la mitad!

—Dicen que ya vienen en camino. Que nos quedemos aquí.

Taichi arrugó el ceño.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, estamos muy cerca del Ala Este.

—Pero…Probablemente ya no regrese —dijo Sora, dudosa.

—Sabemos que hay otro atacante, ¿Y si él viene en lugar del que te dejó vivir? —Koushirou miró su entorno, buscando en su mente una forma de salir con vida de aquel lugar—. Taichi tiene razón, estamos expuestos.

—¿Y a donde iremos entonces?

Nadie dijo nada, y al final el plan de salir de allí ya no era tan buena idea, sino había a donde ir. Sin embargo, como si fuera una señal, el celular de Taichi vibró en su bolsillo. Al revisar un mensaje de su hermana indicando que estaba a salvo en la biblioteca hizo que se le prendiera un bombillo en su cabeza.

—La Biblioteca —Koushirou lo miró y frunció el ceño—. Mi hermana está allá. Sabemos que el lugar es enorme y que podemos ocultarnos sin problema.

—¿Y si los atacantes nos agarran en el pasillo?

—Mientras lo debatimos el tiempo se agota. Si no nos movemos ahora ya luego será tarde.

Entonces agarró su franela y cortó un pedazo largo en el borde inferior, consiguiendo una tira de tela que empezó a amarrar en el brazo de Sora, haciendo presión.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Es nuestra mejor opción —entonces miró a Sora—. ¿Puedes caminar?

Ella asintió, pero cuando se levantó con ayuda de Tai reprimió un chillido al pisar con la pierna herida.

—Taichi, es imposible salir de aquí con Sora en ese estado.

—Espera —entonces Tai se agachó en frente de la chica, de espaldas a ella—. Móntate.

Sora miró a Koushirou con duda, y este, igual de sorprendido, simplemente asintió. Koushirou no era el más indicado para la tarea, siendo más bajo y delgado que la Takenouchi. No obstante, Taichi, alto y fornido, apenas Sora se montó en su espalda la elevó como una pluma, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco al sentir como el moreno abrazaba sus muslos por debajo y la apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndola.

Al abrazar su cuello y oler su perfume Sora sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

 _Sora, contrólate. No en un momento así, por favor._

—Vamos.

Los tres salieron del baño, no sin antes fijarse en el pasillo, un lado y el otro. La soledad y el silencio mortal hacía de aquel escenario una película de terror. Sora abrazó fuertemente el cuello del moreno para sostenerse, sintiendo cada rebote un poco de dolor. Pero peor fue cuando vio su salón de clases, aún con la puerta abierta, y descubrir a varios jóvenes en el piso inmóviles y al profesor con una mirada vacía, mientras sus cuerpos estaban en una posición completamente anormal.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y metió la cabeza en el cuello del Yagami. Él sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Tranquila —dijo en un susurro.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Hello hello!

¿Cómo están por aquí? No, no los he abandonado. Sigo en acción, solo que de forma intermitente.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Un poco corto, pero recuerden que Scare es así. Aviso y anuncio que ya esta historia está terminada, será publicado todos los viernes hasta su conclusión, ¡Así que estén atentos!

Las parejas evidentemente son Mimato, Taiora y Takari. Tenía tiempo que no protagonizaba otras parejas que no sean Mimato, y la verdad es que lo estoy disfrutando.

En cuanto a mis otras historias, Instituto Hokkaido también ha sido actualizado, al igual que Stepmom's Recipe. Y...tantantan, encontrarán publicada una nueva historia. Se llama Encrypted y son cordialmente bienvenidos, ¡No me odien por montar tantas historias en proceso! Es que prefiero que estén publicadas que agarrando telarañas en la computadora...

Anyway, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que estén atentos al próximo. Por favor, reviews con sugerencias, opiniones y críticas, serán tomados de la mejor manera para que esta historia no los decepcione.

¡Nos vemos pronto, mis pequeños saltamontes!

Atte.

Vai


	4. IV

**SCARE**

 _By: Vainiella_

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV

* * *

 _ **Instituto Odaiba, Biblioteca.**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de abril del 2012.**_

 _ **Hora: 9:49 am.**_

Hikari volvió a respirar. Y es que, aunque no conocía al chico, junto a él estaba una chica a la que sí conocía bastante bien.

—¡Kari!

Mimi Tachikawa entró a la biblioteca corriendo apenas reconoció a la hermana menor de su novio. La abrazó fuertemente, aliviada de ver una cara conocida con vida, mientras que la Yagami se dejó abrazar mientras las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos.

Yamato ingresó a la biblioteca ansioso, mirando a su alrededor en busca de su hermano.

—Cariño, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mimi mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica—, ¿No te han hecho daño?

—Estoy bien.

—Disculpa —Yamato se acercó a ellas, desconcertado—, ¿Has visto a mi hermano?

—¿Eres el hermano de Tk?

El Ishida asintió, con la mirada más viva al ver que ella conocía a su hermano.

—Yo… —dudosa, bajando la mirada—. Acaba de irse.

—¿Irse? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Fue en busca de ayuda.

—¡¿A dónde?! —el Ishida tomó de un hombro a la joven castaña, casi sacudiéndola. La desesperación entró en él de repente—, ¿A dónde fue?

—Yamato, cálmate —Mimi tomó la mano del rubio, intentando que vuelva en sí—. Baja la voz que nos pueden escuchar.

Yamato se mordió los labios, sintiéndose frustrado.

—Es que Jou… —entonces Hikari abrió los ojos de golpe, recordando—, ¡Jou!

Se separó de Mimi y Yamato, regresando a su escondite. En un segundo ya estaba sentada en el suelo junto al Kido, tomando su mano fuertemente.

—¡Jou, jou! ¡Despierta!

El joven no reaccionaba.

Mimi y Yamato se acercaron, sintiendo como palidecían al ver el estado del joven al que la Yagami intentaba despertar desesperadamente.

—¡Jou, por favor, reacciona! —unos segundos luego el joven empezó a abrir los ojos. Sus labios ya no tenían color—. Oh, por Kami, estás vivo.

Yamato se acercó, y se sentó del otro lado, donde antes se había sentado Tk para animar al peliazul.

—Está perdiendo mucha sangre —haciendo presión en las heridas—. Mimi, hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios allá atrás —señalando la dirección con la cabeza—. En la pared. Ve por ello.

—¡Sí!

—Mi…celular.

Kari brincó al recordar el por qué se había alejado del Kido, empezando a remover las cosas dentro del bolso del chico y encontrando finalmente el aparato.

—Aquí está —en la pantalla indicaba la persona que había llamado—. Shin, ¿Kido?

—Es mi…hermano. Llámalo, por favor.

Yamato observó en silencio como la chica devolvía la llamada, hablando entonces con el hermano del Kido y explicándole todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, el rubio fue testigo de cómo Jou empezó a irse de nuevo.

—¡Oye, no te duermas!

—¡Jou!

Matt empezó a aplicar la maniobra RCP, dándole respiración boca a boca al Kido para luego realizar una serie de compresiones en su pecho, una tras otra, una tras otra. Hikari trató de mantener la calma para no atemorizar al hermano del joven, quien seguía del otro lado de la línea, pero al final tuvo que cortar la llamada, temiendo lo peor.

No, Jou no puede morir. Tk había ido por ayuda, ¡Deben hacer tiempo!

Para el momento en que llegó Mimi al lado de Yamato con botiquín de auxilios en sus brazos ya el Ishida estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Su hermano dijo que iba a estar en la biblioteca, ¡Y ahora él estaba ahí, intentando revivir a un completo desconocido mientras la vida de su hermano peligraba!

—¡Vamos, Jou!

Mimi se tapó la boca, sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Vamos, maldición!

Y entonces el Kido hizo un sonido gutural, para luego volver a respirar.

—¡Eso es! —Hikari tomó su mano con fuerza—, No te vuelvas a ir, Jou, que ya viene la ayuda.

Yamato se sentó sobre sus piernas y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, exhausto con la maniobra. Mimi ocupó el lugar de Hikari y empezó a vaciar el contenido del botiquín. Lo primero que hizo fue desinfectar las heridas del Kido con alcohol, haciendo que el pobre chico tuviera que morder una tela para medir sus gritos.

—Presionen las heridas —dijo Matt, y tras ello Hikari presionó sus manos en donde las balas habían dejado agujeros—. Ya regreso.

Mimi fue la que saltó con angustia al escuchar sus palabras.

—¡Espera! —ya el Ishida se había levantado y encaminado a la entrada de la biblioteca—. Matt, ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a traer ayuda.

Pero la castaña sabía que iba en búsqueda de su hermano, y sabía bien que no podía discutir contra ello.

—Ten mucho cuidado —fue lo único que puedo decir. Yamato la miró por un segundo, pero solo asintió y se fue de allí.

* * *

 _ **Instituto Odaiba, Pasillo Oeste.**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de abril del 2012.**_

 _ **Hora: 9:47 am.**_

Los tres jóvenes caminaban con paso rápido a través del pasillo. Sus respiraciones aceleradas eran discretas por temor a ser descubiertos, mientras sentían que la adrenalina se disparaba con cada paso que daban, ¿Y si el atacante los descubría en pleno pasillo? No tendrían como resguardarse. No obstante, Taichi Yagami sabía que quedarse en el baño también era un riesgo. Debía ponerlos a todos a salvo.

No obstante, tuvieron que detenerse en seco al ver, a unos cuantos metros, a un rubio de cabellos cortos correr en dirección contraria.

—¡Tk! —susurró Koushirou, que fue el primero en reconocerlo. Vio como el joven se detenía también para verlos con sorpresa.

Taichi lo encontró ciertamente familiar, y solo le tomó un par de segundos para darse cuenta que le había parecido familiar porque iba a la misma clase que su hermana. Sí. Lo había visto una vez, cuando fue a visitarla al salón para llevarle su bento, dado que lo había olvidado, y en aquel instituto solo habían dos chicos de cabellos rubios, por lo cual era fácil recordarlo.

 _Hikari…Probablemente sepa si está bien_ , pensó con angustia.

—¡Esp…! —pero tuvo que morderse la lengua. Gritar en medio del pasillo solo podría volverlos la carnada perfecta—. Maldición —susurró.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ese chico va a la clase de mi hermana —respondió Taichi.

Koushirou volvió a mirar al chico, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse e intercambiar palabra alguna el joven cruzó a la derecha, adentrándose por el pasillo que justamente ellos pensaban evitar.

—¡No, por ahí no!

—¡Shh! —le chilló Taichi.

—Ese pasillo lleva al ala este —se lamentó la pelirroja—. Van a matarlo.

Koushirou palideció. Las palabras de Sora hicieron un enorme agujero en el estómago del pelirrojo. No, no podía permitirlo.

Entonces el Izumi tomó el brazo de Taichi, apretándolo en el acto.

—Lleva a Sora a un lugar seguro. Yo me encargaré de advertirle.

—¡No! —la Takenouchi empezó a entrar en crisis—, ¿Estás loco? ¡Te matarán a ti también!

—Es mi amigo, Sora. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Koushirou le imploró a Taichi en silencio que siguieran con el plan, por lo que el moreno no tardó en asentir y empezar a andar por donde habían acordado al principio.

—¡No, Kou!

El joven los vio alejarse por un segundo, y luego, sin más preámbulos, había empezado a correr por donde se había ido el rubio. Había conocido a Takeru Takahishi de una forma un poco lamentable. Los amigos de Taichi habían vaciado su bolso en el pipote de basura. Normalmente no eran tan severos, pero esa vez Taichi no estaba con ellos, y en esos casos era mil veces peor. Estaba sacando una por una todas sus pertenencias del enorme pipote para el momento en que un chico se le había acercado. Mientras limpiaba el yogurt rancio que había manchado su cuaderno de matemáticas, subió la mirada para encontrar unos grandes y simpáticos ojos azules mirarlo con gesto preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

Koushirou se encogió de hombros, como siempre, y antes de que pudiera decir nada el joven empezó a ayudarlo. Entre ambos lograron sacar todas sus pertenencias, pero Tk tuvo que meterse de cabeza en el pipote para sacar la laptop de 12 pulgadas que había caído en el fondo.

—¡Anda, que máquina! —el pelirrojo saltó para tomarla. A diferencia del resto no estaba en tan deplorable estado—. Tranquilo, se ve bien. Cayó justo encima de unas bolsas.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué —entre los dos terminaron de recoger todo, acercándose luego a un banco de las gradas para sentarse por unos minutos—. Debes tener unos videojuegos increíbles.

Koushirou lo miró de reojo.

—Oye, si te sirve de consuelo, a mí también me hacen la vida imposible —continuó Tk—. Bueno, eso hasta que mi hermano le dio una paliza a uno de ellos. Desde ese momento me dejan en paz.

—Que suerte tienes.

—¿Qué juegos tienes ahí?

Para el Izumi fue evidente la fascinación del rubio por los videojuegos, y aprovechando los minutos que les quedaban de descanso se dedicaron a probar un nuevo videojuego que Koushirou había descargado, y que casualmente era el que más entretenía a Takeru.

Y de esa forma había empezado una extraña amistad entre ambos. Terminaron reuniéndose de vez en cuando para jugar en la laptop de Koushirou. Incluso, cuando los amigos de Taichi hacían aparición no los molestaban, aliviando enormemente la rutina del pelirrojo que no era más que una pesadilla cuando nadie lo acompañaba. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo podría vivir con su vida sabiendo que pudo advertirle al rubio, y no lo hizo? Por esa razón ahora estaba tras de él, siguiéndole el paso. Sin embargo, estaba muy lejos para alcanzarlo ya, y llamarle en voz alta solo atraería a los atacantes. Debía correr más rápido.

—Demonios —se apresuró lo suficiente como para estar a nueve metros del chico, y justo cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para llamarle se volvieron a escuchar disparos.

Koushirou se detuvo en seco, palideciendo al instante. Aquel ruido lo transportaba a lo que había vivido en el salón, que junto con los gritos y los silbidos de las balas pasando al lado de él se había vuelto un recuerdo que pintaba más a pesadilla, haciendo que se agachara en medio del pasillo, agarrándose la cabeza mientras volvía a tener indicios de asma.

Los atacantes estaban matando a más estudiantes, a más personas, y él estaba punto de ir a la boca del lobo.

Miró al frente, y ya no encontró a Takeru.

—No, no.

Se levantó como si estuviera oxidado, dando un paso tras otro con el temor entorpeciendo sus movimientos. Para el momento en que había caminado un par de metros escuchó un ruido ciceante.

—¡Psst!

Koushirou se alertó con aquel llamado, y le tomó varios segundos para notar una cabeza asomada por una puerta a un par de metros. Tan pronto reconoció quien era corrió hacia él sin dudarlo. Takeru había ingresado al cuarto de limpieza y permitido su acceso tan pronto lo tuvo en frente.

—¡Por Kami!

—¿De dónde rayos saliste?

Koushirou seguía recuperando el aliento, intentando relajarse para evitar otro ataque.

—Te vi —respondió al fin—. Quería advertirte que los atacantes están en el Ala Este.

—Ya, creo que ahora es un poco tarde —Takeru miraba el techo, angustiado.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí? Debías estar oculto.

—Salí en busca de ayuda. Un compañero está muy mal herido en la biblioteca- suspirando -Y también pensaba ir en búsqueda de mi hermano.

Ambos suspiraron vencidos, mientras más disparos se escuchaban cerca.

—Están masacrando a todos- murmuró entre dientes Tk, frustrado.

—Debemos permanecer aquí por ahora —Koushirou sacó su celular del bolsillo, asegurándose de que estaba en silencio. Lo primero que hizo fue escribirle a Sora y avisarle de que estaban ocultos en un cuarto de limpieza. Lo segundo que hizo fue llamar a emergencias para dar nuevas indicaciones, pero durante la llamada notó un nuevo mensaje de parte de Sora en la pantalla. Se extrañó con la pregunta, ¿Yamato?—. Sí, sigo aquí —tuvo que responder a la voz de la operadora. Un gran alivio le embargó cuando le dijeron que ya agentes policiales estaban ingresando al edificio, y que hagan lo que hagan no se muevan de ese lugar.

Los disparos habían cesado, y no sabían si eso era algo bueno o malo, ¿Sería seguro salir ahora?

Para el momento en que Koushirou colgó la llamada para no descargar la batería de su celular escucharon unos pasos aproximándose por el pasillo, y ambos jóvenes se tensaron inmediatamente. Intercambiaron una mirada cautelosa, y agradecieron en silencio el que la puerta estuviera cerrada. No se les pasó por la mente abrirla, considerando el riesgo que presentaba, pero antes de que pudieran idear un plan en el caso de ser descubiertos escucharon una voz susurrar el nombre del rubio.

Koushirou contempló como su amigo, Takeru Takahishi, reaccionaba de forma alarmante para luego levantarse del suelo y saltar hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera, Tk…!

No hubo efecto. Ya el chico había abierto la puerta, asomando gran parte de su cuerpo y exponiéndose peligrosamente.

—¡Hermano!

Luego todo pasó muy rápido. Los disparos volvieron a escucharse, y nada había preparado a Koushirou para ser testigo de como el cuerpo del chico se movía de forma extraña, y que si no fuera por las detonaciones que retumbaron en el pasillo no hubiese adivinado que eran contorsiones por los impactos de bala. Al final lo vio caer de boca al suelo, con manchas circulares de color rojizo acentuarse en su vestimenta por donde había entrado cada bala. Koushirou se quedó inmóvil, procesando en su cabeza lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras unos pasos se aproximaban el pelirrojo se sintió perdido cuando no había donde ocultarse en ese pequeño espacio, y supo entonces que moriría en ese lugar y en ese momento.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Ayayay.

Sé que algunos me odiarán por este chapter.

Hello, hello! Comment allez-vous? Aquí Scare actualizado. Fue el más difícil de escribir porque no estaba muy segura de como enlazar las escenas.

Con respecto a mis otras historias, Stepmom's Recipe e Instituto Hokkaido están actualizados, como también he publicado un One Shot para la colección de una Serie de Eventos Desafortunados, así que los espero por allá también.

Sin embargo, también les tengo otra historia actualizada:

Encrypted.

Romance y drama, porque no puedo evitarlo. Un mimato a todo dar que espera gustoso por ustedes. Con los dos primeros capítulos más o menos verán de que va la historia. Estoy muy emocionada por saber sus opiniones al respecto, pues ya tengo listos 12 capítulos que serán publicados sagradamente los viernes.

Ahora bien, volviendo a Scare, ¿Qué les ha parecido?

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Atte.

Vai


	5. V

**SCARE**

 _By: Vainiella_

* * *

CAPÍTULO V

* * *

 _ **Instituto Odaiba, Pasillo Oeste, Biblioteca.**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de abril del 2012.**_

 _ **Hora: 9:53 am.**_

Taichi siguió corriendo a pesar de la resistencia de la Takenouchi. No paraba de implorarle que regresara y detuviera al pelirrojo, mas no podía hacerlo, por mucho que lamentara la decisión del Izumi. A medida que corría su mente le jugó una mala pasada haciéndole sentir como un verdadero fiasco de ser humano, de estar en la posición de Koushirou, ¿Sería capaz de ir a alertarle a Yano o a J, sabiendo que sus vidas peligraban? O viceversa. La respuesta fue simple: No. Y entonces entendió lo lejos que estaba de tener un amigo como el Izumi, a quien había visto en silencio como sus amigos lo atormentaban todos los días, sin hacer nada.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego? ¿Tan idiota?

Sora volvió insistirle en regresar, pero la ignoró cuando descubrió que estaban cerca. No podía regresar por Koushirou, ya no, no cuando estaban tan cerca de la biblioteca en donde podrían ponerse a salvo finalmente, o al menos hasta que llegara la policía.

Ya estaba a dos metros del lugar cuando en eso un chico alto y de cabellos rubios atravesó el umbral, sorprendiendo al Yagami. Lo reconoció, y por alguna razón supo que él rubio no estaba detrás de aquella masacre. Intercambiaron una mirada llena de intensidad, demasiado concentrados en sus misiones como para detenerse. El Yagami por resguardarse, y Yamato por encontrar a su hermano, todo mientras Sora ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del moreno para ahogar sus llantos de frustración.

Una vez en el umbral de la biblioteca lo primero que vio fue a Mimi Tachikawa, quien entró en su campo de visión al estar cerca de la entrada. Tanto Tai como Mimi se sorprendieron de verse en ese instante, y un enorme alivio corrió en sus venas al saberse a salvo. Con todo lo que había ocurrido se habían olvidado por completo. Mimi fue la primera en reaccionar, a pesar de aún sentir un vacío en el pecho por ver partir al Ishida, como si esa fuera la última vez que lo vería. Ignorando el mal presentimiento, saltó hacia Taichi apenas ingresaron a la biblioteca, notando entonces a una chica que cargaba en su espalda y cuyos cabellos rojizos le resultaban particularmente familiar. Al ver la sangre en sus cuerpos intentó ayudar a su novio, espantada.

—¡Tai! —corriendo a su encuentro, apoyó una mano en su brazo, viendo sus ropas manchadas de rojo como también sus rostros—, ¿Estás bien?

No lo abrazó, ni le dio un beso. Eran novios, sí, pero no era el momento para demostraciones superfluas de cariño, que eran más una fachada para la sociedad y un apaciguador de instintos adolescentes. Vio con preocupación a la Takenouchi que seguía llorando en su hombro, con el rostro aún enterrado en el cuello del moreno. Sus heridas fueron evidentes, así que lo primero que hizo fue acariciar el brazo de la chica para impartirle apoyo. Un segundo luego Sora subió la mirada para encontrar unos brillantes ojos color miel sobre ella. También la reconoció. Decir que habían sido mejores amigas cuando niñas, y que sin razón alguna se habían distanciado al crecer.

—Sora.

—Yo estoy bien, pero ella sí está herida —agregó Taichi, terminando de ingresar a la biblioteca junto con Mimi.

—¡Hermano!

Hikari saltó de su escondite para correr hacia el moreno. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas por el alivio y la alegría de verlo a salvo. Lo agarró por la ropa, angustiada con la sangre que pintaba su vestimenta.

—¿Estás…?

—Estoy bien.

Tras asegurarse de que tanto su novia como su hermana estaban en perfecto estado buscaron un escondite, a pocos metros de donde estaba el Kido. Mientras colocaba gentilmente a la pelirroja en el suelo con ayuda de su hermana miró a Mimi con seriedad.

—Cierra la puerta de la biblioteca con cuidado —la castaña corrió a por ello. Taichi miró una vez más las heridas de Sora. Seguía sangrando— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió con voz cortada, cansada por los llantos silenciosos y la sangre perdida.

—Tranquila, Izumi es un chico inteligente. Tendrá mucho cuidado.

Entonces Taichi miró al joven de cabellos azules que estaba acostado en el suelo, cerca de ellos.

—Se llama Jou Kido —dijo Hikari respondiendo su duda mental—. Está muy grave. Tk ha ido por ayuda.

Tai contempló su alrededor, notando los cadáveres de algunos jóvenes y adultos, que no eran muchos, pero que le helaban el alma. Por Kami, ¿Cuántas personas más se habían cobrado esos malnacidos?

—Lo vimos —dijo entonces Sora, mirando a la chica con preocupación—. Fue directo hacia el ala este. Mi amigo Koushirou ha ido tras él para advertirle que los atacantes están en ese lugar.

—¿Qué? —Hikari sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Taichi se había aproximado al Kido. Aún respiraba.

—¿Quién ha sido el chico que acaba de salir de la biblioteca? —preguntó mientras revisaba sus heridas.

—Su hermano.

—Por Kami, los tres se están metiendo en la boca del lobo —bufó Taichi.

En eso, interrumpiendo aquel silencio mortal, unas nuevas detonaciones hicieron que chillaran y se encogieran del miedo, haciendo que todos miraran hacia la entrada de la biblioteca, ya cerrada, con el temor esclavizando sus cuerpos. A pesar de que estaban en la biblioteca seguían estando expuestos, y seguirán estándolo mientras esos demonios sigan sueltos en el instituto. Un segundo después Taichi había corrido hacia una mesa para luego elevarla por sí solo, como si pesaran gramos en vez de kilos, regresando a la entrada para colocar el mueble de tal forma que bloqueaba las puertas. Debían ganar tiempo mientras llegaba la policía, y dificultarles el acceso a los atacantes les serviría.

—Tai, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Mimi, aproximándose.

—Los atacantes están cerca, Mimi —dijo el moreno con voz tensa—. Tenemos que bloquear la puerta, o si no estamos muertos.

—Pero, hermano, los chicos… —preguntó Hikari desde la distancia, abrumada.

La voz alarmada de Sora interrumpió el debate.

—¡Koushirou me acaba de escribir! —todos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio— Dice que está junto con Tk en un cuarto de limpieza, ocultos.

—¿Qué hay de Yamato? —Mimi miró a Sora sintiendo la angustia crecer en ella. No haber escuchado sobre el paradero del rubio era una mala noticia—. Por favor, pregúntale por Yamato.

Podría estar muerto.

Sora siguió las instrucciones. Unos segundos después leyó el mensaje con pesar.

—No responde —se mordió los labios.

La castaña sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Ciertamente no conocía a Yamato Ishida, en lo absoluto. Pero le había salvado la vida. Cuando había considerado seguir a su amiga para detenerla él la retuvo con ella, evitando que tuviera el mismo destino que Natsuki. Y en todo el camino hasta la biblioteca Yamato no soltó su mano ni un segundo, aun cuando eso lo volvía más lento y más vulnerable.

No, no sabía quién era Yamato Ishida, pero estaba viva gracias a él. Y saber que ahora su vida estaba en peligro inquietaba enormemente a la castaña.

Disparos volvieron a escucharse, y esta vez se escucharon más cerca. Bajo un inesperado impulso, Mimi saltó hacia la puerta con intenciones de salir, pero Taichi la detuvo en el acto, tomando fuertemente su brazo.

* * *

 _ **Instituto Odaiba, Pasillo Este.**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de abril del 2012.**_

 _ **Hora: 9:59 am.**_

Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta para Yamato Ishida.

Finalmente había llegado al pasillo Este, esperando poder dar con su hermano de una vez por todas. Había escuchado las detonaciones hace unos momentos y por supuesto sabía que se estaba exponiendo de forma suicida, pero el hecho de saber que Tk estaba tan expuesto como él lo alarmó, y era lo que alimentaba la adrenalina por correr en esos inhóspitos pasillos en busca de su hermano menor.

—Tk —volvió a susurrar mientras se adentraba al pasillo—, ¡Tk!

El silencio era toda respuesta, con tantos significados que el Ishida no sabía asimilar.

¿Estará escondido?

¿Los asesinos lo habrán descubierto?

¿Estará muerto?

Respiró de forma entrecortada, temiendo siempre lo peor.

—Tk.

Y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido respondidas, escuchó una puerta abrirse a cinco metros, y del lado derecho del pasillo contempló una figura asomarse. No hace falta decir el enorme alivio que sintió al reconocer a su hermano, a salvo, pero con sangre en sus ropas. Por un instante creyó que estaba herido, pero aquella sonrisa particular de él le removió aquel peso en sus hombros, y entonces supo que su hermano estaba bien.

Sin embargo, sus emociones se mezclaron con el terror y el pánico al ver que, al final del pasillo, otra figura masculina también se asomaba, pero esta última con un arma colgando de su mano que no tardó en elevar y apuntarles, haciendo que Yamato palideciera. Automáticamente un sonido gutural salió de la garganta del Ishida, al no tener tiempo siquiera para formular una advertencia y de esa forma prevenir a su hermano, que se ocultara, que corriera, ¡Que se diera cuenta del peligro! Pero ya era tarde.

Y entonces empezó la pesadilla.

Lo primero que sintió fue un vacío en el estómago, en el alma, en el centro de su ser, cuando vio como las primeras balas impactaron contra su hermano haciéndolo contorsionarse en el aire para luego caer como un muñeco de trapo al suelo. Luego sintió unos golpes en su cuerpo. En su brazo, en su hombro y e incluso en su pecho, junto con un dolor agudo en los lugares donde sintió los golpes. Ya cuando estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la sangre escurriendo por su brazo entendió que no habían sido golpes, sino balas atravesándolo, y que al igual que su hermano menor había sido el otro blanco del asesino, quien no desperdició ninguna bala, usándola todas en ellos.

Y después todo se puso nubloso.

Más detonaciones resonaron en aquel pasillo, pero esta vez parecían venir de todos lados, junto con el eco de gritos de varias personas. Ya se había dejado caer al suelo, con la vista hacia su hermano, ignorando por completo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. No podía quitar los ojos sobre él, esperando ver algún atisbo de movimiento, viendo sus dedos, su cabeza y sus pies. _No puedes estar muerto_ , pensó con horror, pero la inmovilidad mortal era reconocible, y pronto se volvió una imagen que jamás en la vida podrá sacarse de su mente.

—Tk…

Mientras el cuerpo de atacante era acribillado por las balas de una misteriosa procedencia, Yamato solo podía pensar en una cosa mientras la vida también se escapaba de su cuerpo, ¿Habían matado a su hermano por su culpa? Estaba oculto, a salvo, seguro, y había salido solamente porque lo había escuchado, ¿De no haber sido por él, su hermano seguiría resguardado en esa habitación? Sintió entonces como alguien tocaba su cuello y su muñeca, y luego vio como unas figuras oscuras aparecían en su campo visual para seguir el recorrido que él estaba haciendo, adentrándose al pasillo con armas apuntando hacia el otro atacante que había elevado las manos.

Primero todo fue en cámara lenta, y luego fue como si adelantaran una película en la velocidad más alta.

No dejó de ver a su hermano hasta que fue elevado del suelo en una especie de camilla. Mientras lo alejaban de él sintió lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza que habían matado a su hermano por su culpa. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, que en realidad habían sido minutos, para huir de la realidad, pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando sintió que algo apretaba fuertemente su mano.

—¡Matt!

Al abrirlos encontró unos ojos color miel mirándolos con intensidad, poblado de lágrimas. Era la misma chica bonita de cabellos castaños del depósito del Campo de Football, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa. Tomaba su mano con fuerza mientras le rogaba que se mantuviera despierto, que todo estaría bien. Pero Yamato bien sabía que estaba mintiendo, que nada podría estar bien cuando la persona más importante de su mundo había muerta. Y todo por su culpa.

No agradeció que ella se montara en la ambulancia con él, ni dijo palabra alguna a pesar de mirarse mutuamente por un par de minutos más.

Solo quería morir, y así volver a estar con su hermano.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Hello hello!

No me odieeeeeen.

Que risa me dio el RR de AbyssMo con lo de "O sea Vai...Mataste a TK!". Esperé esa clase de reacción pero no me imaginé que me iba a dar risa, ¿Eso me hace cruel y con tendencias psicópatas? Bueno, soy maniática del orden. Una colega que estudió Psicología me dijo que los Asesinos en Serie tienen un poco de eso. Quién sabe.

Estoy jodiendo. Para los que no me conocen, lo hago mucho. Me falta un tornillo.

Anyway, ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Damas y caballeros, aviso que estamos a finales de la Liga con Scare. Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Como había dicho sería una historia corta, y su trama se enfoca más que nada en el suceso. Así que el próximo viernes nos despediremos de Scare *secándose una lágrima*.

Pero no se preocupen, que Encrypted solo empieza, y con Stepmom's Recipe vamos viento en popa. Y no nos olvidemos de Instituto Hokkaido y su actualización todos los miércoles. Hay Vai para rato.

Por cierto, búsquenme por Facebook como Vainiella Fanfiction para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones.

¡Gracias por leer!

Atte.

Vai


	6. VI

**SCARE**

 _By: Vainiella_

* * *

CAPÍTULO VI

* * *

El cementerio era un lugar desolado, muy a pesar del montón de personas que se encontraban descansando en paz bajo la tierra, y que cada una de ellas tenía una madre, un hermano, o un hijo. Era un lugar con tantas historias familiares, pero tan solitario al mismo tiempo, que el único motivo para visitarlo es para llorar a seres queridos.

Mimi Tachikawa contempló de lejos como una señora dejaba flores en la tumba de su hijo, abrazada de su esposo. No podría describir el dolor que puede estar sintiendo esa mujer. Ella jamás había perdido a nadie, o al menos alguien que realmente importase, así que solo era un testigo silencioso del dolor ajeno.

—Ya terminó.

La castaña entonces volteó a ver a Hikari Yagami, quien no resplandecía entre tanta vestimenta oscura, y con ojos tan rojos por las lágrimas que hacía casi tangible su dolor. Mimi asintió como toda respuesta mientras veían como cientos de jóvenes y adultos empezaban a dispersarse en el enorme terreno. A un mes de la tragedia, el Instituto Odaiba había organizado un homenaje a los 47 muertos en el Cementerio Aoyama, con un monumento de mármol de un niño leyendo un libro en su pupitre. Fue un homenaje que revolvió el estómago de muchos como sus recuerdos, llevándolos al día en el que sobrevivieron a una masacre sin precedentes, donde las víctimas murieron siendo niños, y los adultos murieron siendo héroes.

Mimi sintió como sus padres apretaron sus hombros con cariño, pero en lugar de marcharse con ellos les pidió que se fueran, mirando desde la distancia a un rubio de cabellos rebeldes que miraba el suelo bajo la triste sombra de un sakura. Una escena tan desgarradora que quedaría para siempre en su mente. Un Yamato Ishida tan acabado y oprimido por la desdicha que las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a emanar de sus ojos.

—Mira, ahí viene el superior Jou.

Entonces la mirada de Mimi tuvo que desviarse al joven de cabellos azulados que se aproximaba a ellas. Jou Kido caminaba lento, pero a juzgar como se había visto el día del accidente era un verdadero milagro que estuviera con vida. Caminaba con una muleta para apoyarse mejor, y con la mano libre se arregló los lentes una vez que estuvo en frente de Hikari. Ambos se miraron con cariño, en el cual brillaba el profundo agradecimiento que sentía el Kido por la pequeña Yagami.

—Hola.

—Que alivio verte de pie —dijo Mimi sonriente, acariciando el brazo del peliazul.

El joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las muestras de afecto por sus nuevas amigas, pero en lugar de cohibirse sonrió cálidamente.

—Eso es gracias a ustedes —haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Y gracias a…

Al igual que Mimi hace unos minutos, volteó a ver hacia Yamato, y los tres guardaron silencio mientras contemplaban con pena al chico.

—Kari.

En eso, un alto y bien vestido Taichi Yagami se aproximó a ellos, y junto con él venían también Sora Takenouchi y Koushirou Izumi. Mimi les sonrió como forma de saludo, viendo ahora como una normalidad el que aquellos tres jóvenes estén juntos.

—¿Vieron las noticias?

Jou asintió ante la pregunta del pelirrojo, con gesto serio.

—130 años de prisión.

—Es una pena que el otro esté muerto —soltó con frialdad el moreno, arrugando el ceño —. Debía podrirse en la cárcel también.

Días después las verdaderas intensiones de los asesinos salieron a la luz, cuando la policía reveló que tenían municiones para acribillar a más de 100 personas. Una carta suicida en casa de uno de ellos confesaba años de tormento en el Instituto Odaiba por culpa del bullying y como creían que hacer aquella barbaridad era la única forma de hacer justicia. Ambos jóvenes habían sido niños buenos hasta que ciertos sucesos en sus vidas los llevó a descarrilarse y llenarse del odio más puro, la única emoción detonante de las peores atrocidades del mundo.

Mimi intentó distraerse, pues pensar en los asesinos le revolvía grotescamente el estómago, así que sin poder evitarlo volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba el Ishida, sintiendo pena. Se estaba debatiendo internamente si acercarse o no, cuando sintió un cariñoso apretón en el hombro. Al desviar la mirada descubrió a Taichi Yagami observándola con afecto desde arriba, siendo más alto que ella.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

Ella suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar de que dicha sonrisa no les llegaba a los ojos.

—Poco a poco.

Ya no eran novios. Días después Mimi se armó de valor de terminar la relación con el Yagami, quien no se mostró para nada difícil con la decisión. Luego del accidente ser novios se había vuelto como una anomalía para ambos, algo extraño, cuando en realidad debía haber sido todo lo contrario. Pronto ocurrió lo que tenía que haber ocurrido hace mucho tiempo ya, y ahora solo quedaba un sincero cariño, pero nada más.

Sobre todo cuando ahora Taichi tenía a alguien más en su vida, pues apenas intercambiaron palabra volvió a prestarle toda su atención a la Takenouchi. Para Mimi fue evidente las miradas que se intercambiaban desde hace un par de semanas. Fue una verdadera tragedia que murieran los amigos de Tai, pero la compañía de Sora y de Koushirou era toda una fortuna, pues ambos sacaban lo mejor del Yagami y Mimi era testigo de ello.

Y el Izumi también parecía consciente de lo que se estaba desarrollando entre su mejor amiga y ahora su nuevo amigo. Mientras Taichi le decía algo a la pelirroja que la hacía sonreír Koushirou no pudo evitar sentirse complacido. A pesar del pasado, a pesar de los malos ratos, había aceptado a Taichi con tal naturalidad como si siempre hubiesen sido amigos. Ahora era normal ver al Yagami en su casa, revoloteando a su alrededor como una abeja con una flor, y más si sus propios padres incentivaban aquella amistad, después de todo Koushirou nunca había llevado a un amigo hombre a la casa, y desde el accidente pudieron ver el impacto positivo que tenía el moreno sobre su hijo, a pesar de lo vivido.

En eso, Sora volteó a ver a Yamato, sintiendo la misma preocupación que los demás.

—¿Han hablado con él?

—No realmente...

—Cada vez que hemos intentado acercarnos nos aleja —alegó Hikari decepcionada—. Hablé con su mamá ayer. Dice que cada día es peor.

Mimi sintió que le apretaban el corazón, acompañado de una pequeña pizca de celos.

Le dolía ver a Yamato Ishida en ese estado, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él este se mostraba renuente, creando un escudo emocional al que nadie tenía acceso. Huía de ella, y no podía culparlo, siendo Hikari la única en tener contacto con sus padres por ser los mismos padres de Tk. Por temor a seguir viviendo esa clase de rechazo terminó por aceptar que era mejor darle su espacio, muy a pesar de que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que él necesitaba apoyo.

Decir que el día de la tragedia ella había estado ahí para él. Lo había acompañado en la ambulancia, y no se había separado ni un segundo hasta que llegaron al hospital. No se había ido hasta que él estuvo consciente. Y lo que Mimi esperaba como un reencuentro agradable, fue más bien como una despedida, cuando el Ishida le pidió fríamente que lo dejara en paz. Una y otra vez, cada vez que se acercaba a él, volvía a hacer lo mismo. Pero ya Mimi estaba cansada de estar lejos, no cuando era una testigo indirecta de como el rubio se autodestruía de esa manera con el pasar de los días. No podía seguir esperando, y el hecho de verlo allí, solo y atormentado, incentivó a la castaña en volver a intentarlo, sin importar de que vuelva a rechazarla.

—Voy a… —dijo entonces la castaña, mirando hacia el Ishida.

Hikari le sonrió, animándola.

Mimi caminó con paso dudoso hacia donde estaba el rubio. Miró su vestimenta, cuidando que alguna arruga o suciedad arruinara la impresión que quería causar. Al igual que todos vestía de color negro, un vestido oscuro hasta las rodillas con un cardigan gris. Se veía un poco mayor, pero creyó que era lo más apropiado. No obstante, en ese instante, pensó que hubiese sido mejor que vistiera el cardigan blanco que le había sugerido su madre, pues resaltaba el color de su piel.

Finalmente estaba a tres pasos de él, y una vez bajo la misma sombra del árbol se ubicó a su lado, respetando su silencio por unos segundos.

—Hola —saludó con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Lo miró de reojo al no recibir respuesta, pues él seguía en silencio, mirando el suelo—. Yo...Creo que jamás podré experimentar el dolor y la culpa que estás sintiendo en este momento, pero sí puedo decirte que tu hermano sufriría mucho verte así.

Entonces el Ishida subió la mirada, ahora contemplando el monumento desde la distancia.

—Ese monumento que ves ahí significan 47 personas que no tienen lo que tú tienes, Matt: Una oportunidad— continuó Mimi, sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba con cada palabra. Siempre había sido una chica muy emocional, muy sensible, y más cuando hablaba con sinceridad—. Y aquí estás tú. Tú podías haber sido el número 48. Te vi morir y te revivieron en esa ambulancia. Estás vivo.

La castaña se mordió los labios cuando vio una lágrima correr por la mejilla del rubio. Nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de abrazar a alguien.

—Por favor, perdónate de una vez por todas y empieza a vivir —con duda, acercó su mano a la suya, y la tomó fuertemente, tal y como hizo aquel día cuando pensó que iba a morir—. Aquí…Aquí estaré siempre que lo necesites.

Y entonces ocurrió un milagro.

Yamato apretó la mano de Mimi de vuelta, y un segundo después con su mano libre ocultó su rostro mientras lloraba. La piedra de aquella muralla se desmoronó para dejar a lugar un caudal de lágrimas y emociones que añoraban surgir. Ante tal escena la castaña no dudó en acercarse al rubio y abrazarlo con fuerza y cariño. Con la diferencia de tamaños, el Ishida se agachó para enterrar su rostro en el cuello de la chica, descargando, soltando, mojando su piel con lágrimas que llevaban mucho tiempo siendo reprimidas.

—Perdóname, TK —dijo entonces el rubio entre llantos, enterrando las uñas en el cardigan de la castaña como si la joven se tratara de su hermano—. Perdóname.

Mimi acarició su espalda mientras sentía como el joven hipeaba.

Solo el tiempo podría consolar un corazón tan abatido.

* * *

Taichi aguardó en la entrada del hospital impaciente, mirando a su alrededor por si los veía. Finalmente, luego de un par de minutos, los vio bajarse de un taxi. No fue difícil reconocerlos, pero fue inevitable la sorpresa al notar sus manos entrelazadas mientras caminaban. Ellos aún no lo habían visto, lo cual agradeció, pues necesitó de varios segundos para asimilar la sonrisa despreocupada de Mimi, dedicada a un chico que había visto un par de veces, y que de pronto se había vuelto el responsable de una sonrisa que él jamás había logrado en ella. Sin embargo, no sintió celos. Solo alivio por saber que ella también había encontrado a alguien que le trajera paz, tal y como él lo había hecho.

Pero no se entretuvo demasiado con aquel pensamiento, y mucho menos cuando Yamato Ishida notó su presencia. La mirada que intercambiaron fue una comunicación silenciosa que hizo que el rubio se detuviera, alarmando a Mimi.

—Despertó —fue lo único que pudo decir el Yagami.

Un segundo después el chico se soltó de la castaña y empezó a correr, pasando por un lado como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera. Mimi trotó hasta el moreno, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, y pronto los dos habían seguido al Ishida, sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía.

En el piso cuatro, frente a la habitación 409, Yamato reconoció al resto de los chicos que desde un mes solían venir de vez en cuando. Pero no se detuvo para intercambiar palabra con ellos. No cuando su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía hasta ganas de vomitar. Ingresó a la habitación sin dudarlo y luego notó a sus padres junto a la cama de la habitación. Su madre no paraba de llorar, y su padre tenía los ojos rojos por algunas lágrimas que ya se había limpiado, con una enorme sonrisa que creció al notar la presencia de su hijo mayor.

Su madre entonces se hizo a un lado, revelando a un joven de cabellos rubios acostado en la cama y quien miró a Yamato Ishida con una dulce sonrisa.

—Hola, hermano.

Lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas del Ishida, solo que esta vez eran de alegría. Saltó hacia Tk, sentándose junto a él en la cama mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho del chico mientras no paraba de llorar.

Luego de un mes en el cual los doctores habían sugerido desconectarlo, luego de un mes de ver a su hermano en coma sin grandes expectativas debido al daño causado por las balas, era un verdadero milagro verlo despierto y sonriendo, como quien no hubiese estado al borde de la muerte y sin esperanzas de regresar con ellos. Ya Yamato se había perdonado en el cementerio, cuando Mimi le había dicho aquellas importantes palabras. Incluso se despidió de la esperanza, con tal de poder seguir con su vida y no desaprovechar la oportunidad que no tenía Tk. No obstante, ahora que su hermano estaba despierto lo cambiaba todo. Ahí, con el rostro enterrado en el regazo de su hermano, dijo lo que ha deseado decirle desde lo ocurrido, sintiendo como la vida se le iba en ello.

—Perdóname, por favor...

Tk colocó su mano en sus cabellos rubios para calmarlo.

—¿Qué tengo que perdonar?

Pasaron minutos para el momento en que los padres de los chicos permitieron el acceso del resto, quienes aún aguardaban afuera expectantes. Tk no pudo creer lo que veía cuando notó a Hikari Yagami ingresar a la habitación, cuya sonrisa iluminó toda la estancia y el resto de su vida. También fue algo inolvidable ver a Jou Kido, quien se veía muchísimo mejor que él, ingresando con una muleta y con una expresión llena de cariño. Casi lloró al verlo con vida. Y luego le siguió Koushirou, la última persona que había visto antes de que caer en un profundo letargo. Se alegró enormemente al comprobar que también estaba con vida.

Tras él ingresaron otros chicos, de los cuales solo reconocía de caras y nombres, pero cuyas sonrisas fueron suficientes como para sentirse a gusto en su presencia.

—Somos amigos de Yamato —dijo entonces Sora, sonriendo con cariño a Tk y respondiendo su curiosidad. El Ishida miró a la pelirroja con sorpresa, sin esperarse aquello.

Ciertamente han coincidido un montón de ocasiones desde lo ocurrido, pero nunca como para llamarlos amigos. Sin embargo, se quedó mudo cuando sintió la mano de Mimi envolver la suya nuevamente. Vio como Taichi le sonreía, y como Koushirou y Jou hacían lo mismo. Hikari se había sentado del otro lado de la cama, tomando la mano del Takeru mientras le sonreía también.

Entendiendo entonces que, verlos a todos ellos aquí, apoyándolo a él y a su familia, era la clase de cosas que hacen los amigos.

* * *

Fin

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Hello hello!

Ahora sí, este es el final. Pensaba dejarlo en el anterior, pero para aquellos corazones abatidos preferí que era mejor darles este epílogo, donde hay un final feliz. Anda, que yo tambien amo a Tk, ¿Cómo creen que voy a matarlo?

No sé si lo pillaron, pero he querido hacer como una mini referencia a los emblemas de cada chico. Algo leve, como para darle un toque.

Pero bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Fue entretenido escribir Scare, y decir que lo había empezado en un lejano 2014, sino me equivoco.

Quiero decirles a todos que gracias por seguir esta corta historia y por sus increíbles comentarios. Por su lealtad, por su tiempo, por su apoyo. Ha sido un enorme placer entretenerlos con Scare.

Ahora sí, hasta la vista, babys. Nos vemos en Encrypted y próximamente en Stepmom's Recipe.

Ah, y en Instituto Hokkaido, que se me olvidó publicarlo en miércoles. Lo siento.

PD: De regalo de San Valentín publiqué un One-Shot only for you guys, espero que les guste! Otro más para Serie de Encuentros Afortunados :)

Atte.

Vai


End file.
